Love is a Cure
by Saiyuki729
Summary: Full summary inside. Ryo x Judai, one sided Asuka x Judai and Sho x Judai. Author's universe and rated just to be safe. Yeah by the way yaoi! Don't read if you don't like it!
1. Angel

** Hey there, this is my first story in doing a yaoi for Judai and Ryo. So please be nice. Now for the full summary. By the way sorry if I have some words misspelled or grammar.**

Summary: Ryo has a secret he's in love with Judai Yuuki. He never really thought of confessing is feelings. When Judai gets sick for the first time, he realizes he needs to confess but sadly he usually very busy so there isn't a chance to confess , But then Judai falls ill again, but this time is worse, he needs to get surgery and there's a 50-50 percent chance that he'll make it or not. Either way there is a lot of risk involve. Will Ryo find happiness with his loved one?

Ok then here it is the first chapter for Love is a Cure. I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX! Nor Bell Liberty School, since it from Gakuen Heaven Hehehe

Chapter 1- Angel

Welcome to Bell Liberty Academy. The only private high school that has the only best students. The Academy is ranked by from third, second and first year. The highest, or the third years, are the blue, and are known since their uniform consisted of a blue brooch at the collar of their uniform it was round and insignia was a blue dragon. The next one was the yellow which was the second year the insignia for that one was a lion. The next was the red and their insignia was a phoenix and that was the first year. The uniform, for the boys were a black coat, black pants, and white shirts.

In the summer and spring they could take their coats off and only have their button down shirts. They always wore a tie on the knot that held the necktie was their insignia as well, but that was only in the summer were they couldn't stand having their long sleeved coats. In the fall and winter they wore their coats again, this time with a plain white shirt without their neckties. Their insignia went onto the collar of their coat as well as they cuffs on it. The girls all wore a gray skirt, with a white long sleeved shirt, their insignias were always in their bows. In the summer and spring they had their white blouses with a yellow vest and their amethysts color bow was in the middle of their chest on the vest. When fall and winter comes they changed their shirts to long sleeved ones the bow still on their chest but now on the shirt.

Ryo Marufuji, older brother to Sho Marufuji, was a perfect person to everyone's eyes. His grades were the top of the school and above all he was very handsome. He was a perfect role model for younger students, and any girls dream boyfriend. With all of those aspects it was no wonder that he would almost every day get confessions from girls. At first he refused because he was just concentrated on his studies. Then his reason completely changed. He had fallen in love with someone. Of course he would never tell the girls this because it would cause problems not only to him, since he knew the girls would stalk him to no end to find his loved one. He had never told anyone not even his close friend.

He would of course tell them that he had fallen in love with someone but not with whom. Since he was perfect in every way he thought that if people found out that the person who he in love, that it would be a flaw. He, of course would never consider such an absurd thing. The heart wanted what it wanted and he was going to interfere with it. His love was none other than Judai Yuuki. Yes, he realized he had fallen in love when he fist saw him smiling, at the distance, when the new students were introduced.

Of course he didn't know it was love until his brother introduced them. He had a good impression in him, while hanging out with his brother and Judai, he had fallen more in love with Judai. He saw that Judai was a nice boy, and smart, when he wanted to, since he was in The Phoenix Red dorm, along with his brother. He always heard from his teachers that he always asleep during classes but when it came to classwork, homework and test he always get an acceptable passing grade. He wasn't the only one who was in love with Judai. His own brother was in love with him and Asuka Tenjoin had fallen for Judai. He knew that Judai never paid attention to Askuka's advances and Judai also never would know that Sho loved him more than a friend.

Ryo saw Judai as completely pure and innocent. Ryo thought that Judai could do no wrong. If he thought that he only wanted to be Judai's number one in his heart would that make him selfish? He didn't think so. Today he was in the port where the light tower, watching the waves crash on the concrete in the port and in the cliff that was also were the red phoenix dorm. He closed his eyes as a gently breeze waved in, and he could only see Judai's face. If he would have been told to imagine and angel, his mind always came to Judai.

"Marufuji-senpai?" he heard a voice say, he turned around to see a young pretty girl, she had the insignia of a red phoenix.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He said politely, but inside he was groaning, because he knew that this girl was going to confess.

"Your brother, Sho-kun, is looking for you."

Ryo was surprised and said, "Why?"

"It looks like Judai-san is with Ayukawa-sensei, in the infirmary,"

Ryo heard infirmary and dashed off. The girl sighed she would have thought that he would only say thank you and stay, so she could confess her feelings, but that hadn't happen.

Ryo reached the infirmary and his friend were all there waiting on the hallway. There was Asuka, she was a first year . Then it was Jun Manjoume he was a second year. He also had an attitude that was the worst, but now since meeting Judai, his attitude was improving although he still insulted Judai. Then there was Fubuki Tenjouin he also was in the Blue Dragon dorm. Then it was Daichi Misawa, who was in the Yellow Lion's dorm. Of course Sho was there too, who was in the same as Judai, a first year.

"How is he?" Ryo asked. As he stopped in font of Fubuki, and doubled over and tried to catch his breath.

"Judai-kun, is fine," Ayukawa said, as she appeared. She was the schools nurse. Everyone looked her way as she appeared.

"Ayukawa-sensei, why did aniki just collapsed like that?" Sho asked

"My guess is that he's been feeling like that for a few days now and it took its toll on him and his body just couldn't take it," Ayukawa said as she looked at the clipboard in her hand.

"What happened?" Ryo asked

"We were in just hanging in front of the school yard, then we were just playing a card game, then he fainted all of a sudden," Fubuki said.

"Didn't anyone noticed the how Judai was?" Ryo asked.

"Hey, Sho, you're his best friend. How come you didn't notice?" Manjoume said.

Sho winced at the accusation. Ryo couldn't help but think the same thing. Although he wouldn't admit it in front of them.

"He didn't look like it! Aniki was always in his cheerful mood, it never showed that he was sick." Sho exclaimed.

"Is he going to be okay?" Daichi asked.

"yes, he need a lot of rest. He needs to stay here for today. Now, I need one of you guys to take care of him for two weeks, since he probably started to get sick since two weeks ago, he needs to take a good rest. He needs to drink lots of water and eat healthy, if he has a fever put him a cooling patch. So can I ask one of you to tell me? Cause I need to write it down, so he can get out of here tomorrow. When you are ready please tell me, I'll be in my office,"

"Ayukawa-sensei, can we go in?" Asuka asked.

"Yes you can, but until eight, if anyone wants to stay with him then it can only be one person. Sorry but it's the rules." with that being said she left. Everyone went inside. Judai was sleeping. His chest rising down and up to his breathing. A cooling patch on his forehead, his long eyelashes were downward.

"Who's going to take care of Judai-kun?" Asuka asked quietly as she sat in the chair in front of the bed.

"Well we can't," Daichi said, "We have a lot of test to do,"

"Yes, and I am in the science club" Daichi said and he was also the president.

"I am in the computer club," Manjoume said, he had the knack of pretty much hack any computer and designing programs, hence he was the president of the club.

"Can't either, I have lots of articles to do," Sho said, as he was the leader of the schools newspaper.

"That leaves Fubuki and Ryo," Manjoume said

"I'll take care of him," Ryo said. He knew Fubuki had karate classes to attend, and he was the Captain of the karate club. Everyone had a club that they were in. An each one of them was a captain of their club. Like Judai he was the captain of the baseball team. While Ryo was the president of the school.

"What about your duties of the president?" Fubuki said

"Right now I don't have much work, just read over report on what we are going to do for the ones who are going to graduate soon. I could easily take care of him. Beside Asuka can't really take care of him, since she can't always be in the boys dorm."

Which was true the girls had a different dorm from the boys, and they couldn't be in the dorms after 8 in the night. "She can't really stay there all day." Ryo finished.

Asuka blushed and nodded.

"Ok then, I'll tell her that I'll be in charge of him." Ryo said, as he was about to leave he heard the sheets ruffling on the bed. He turned around and he saw that Judai had opened his eyes. He looked around the room until his eyes met Ryo's. "Hey everyone, why are you guys looking at me like that?"

"Why didn't you tell us that you were sick? You idiot." Manjoume said.

"Hehehehe.. I'm sorry." Judai said.

"Judai-kun, your going to stay with Ryo-senpai," Asuka said.

Judai looked over at Ryo. "Why?"

"Aniki, Ayukawa-sensei said that someone needed to look after you." Sho said.

"Ok then," Judai said.

"Ne, aniki I want to say sorry." Sho said.

"Sorry? For what?"

"I didn't notice your health."

"Nah, it's alright. Sho it's not like you need to look after me every day."

Sho blushed at that, since he indeed looked at Judai everyday. Ryo narrowed his eyes.

"Anyway, thanks for coming to see me you guys" Judai didn't finish the rest of what he was going to say, since he fell asleep again. Ryo unconsciously stepped forward but he was stopped at the voice of Ayukawa.

"Ok, guys it's eight o'clock." she said.

"I'll stay with him," Ryo said to everyone. Everyone nodded. They all left.

"Ayukawa-sensei Judai is going to stay with me for the two weeks."

"Thank you for telling me, I'm sorry that you need to help me, but I also have classes to attend to, and I can't always take care of him, so that why I ask people to help me out."

"It's alright." Ryo said.

"Ok then, Ryo-kun, tomorrow as soon as he wakes up, he can leave. Just remember what I said. If through the night, he feels uncomfortable in anyway, if it's pain then give him these pills," she showed him a bottle of pills and she pit them, in the nightstand next to Judai's bed " If it continues, then just give me a call, and I'll come ASAP."

"Yes, thank you," Ryo said, as he bowed down to Ayukawa as she left. He picked up a chair and sat down on it, just staring at Judai.

"Judai, you gave everyone a scare," Ryo said.

"I didn't mean to," he heard Judai said.

"Judai! Your awake?"

"Yeah, sorry for the scare," he said, as he opened his chocolate-colored eyes and looked at Ryo's blue ones.

"Why didn't you tell Sho?"

"I didn't want him to worry, he already has enough to worry with his studies and the Newspaper."

"Well what about the rest of the gang?"

"I don't like when people fuss over me," Judai said quietly. Ryo raised an eyebrow. Inside he was telling himself that his angel couldn't be anymore selfness.

"It's natural for people to worry about you, Especially your friends." Ryo said.

"Either way, I don't like it. Especially if they have other things to worry about. So why am I staying with Ryo-kun?"

"You need rest. Your going to take it easy for two weeks. So no paying baseball."

"But I need to be there! We need to practice." Judai exclaimed.

"No, leave that to the co-captain." Ryo said firmly.

"Aww, fine then," Judai said, putting his lips Ryo smiled and laughed, Judai looked so cute pouting like that.

"Thank you Ryo-kun, for looking after me" Judai said. Ryo tried not to blush, he went over to take out the cooling patch, but it was hot. He put his hand on Judai's forehead.

"Ryo-kun, your hands are very cold and it feels good." Judai said****

It was burning up! Ryo quickly grabbed another cooling patch from he nightstand and opened it and put it in Judai's forehead. Judai fell asleep. He sat down on the chair. He was going to keep looking at Judai until he fell asleep. Beside this was just the beginning he was going to have Judai with him for two weeks! After and hour or so he fell sleepy so he made sure Judai was well covered. He sat in the chair, put a blanket over himself and putting his head on the bead by Judai's hand he fell asleep.

**Ok then that was chapter one. I have finished the story. All I need to do is type it. So I'm going to try and update a chapter every Sunday. Now I can't guarantee that I am, but I'll try. There are nine chapters in all. So please tell me how it is and I'll post my replies next chapter. So R & R people.  
**


	2. Taking Care of Judai

**Ok then people thanks for the reviews! I thought I wouldn't get any reviews but I guess I was thinking to low on my story! Anyway sorry but I would have put this up yesterday as promised but I just HAD to read this new novel that I had bought it's called A Promise of Romance, and it was the bomb! If you like yaoi then I recommend this to all the yaoi fan's out there. It's cute and it had a lot of romance and problems! Hehehehe, now for the reviews**

Syrusfanatic12- Thanks! I'm very happy that you like my story! Even though you're not into yaoi, and saying that it's interesting just makes me the happiest since you liked my story and all. Just read the story and you'll find out, but it's obvious! Well don't worry in the end it all works out.

X-Ruby-X- Thank you! This is my second favorite couple! Well I hope I don't disappoint you

Witch-of-immolation-Thank you, I know there aren't much stories on this pairing so I just wanted to contribute.

Ok then that was that so on with the second chapter! As I said in my first chapter I don't own Yu-Gi-OH! GX.

Chapter 2- Taking Care of Judai.

Ryo woke up, to a smiling Judai.

"Judai! You're awake. Are you okay?" Ryo got up from his position that he had slept in. He got up and took of the cooling patch and he put his hand is on Judai's forehead, it was normal temperature.

"I'm feeling much better now, Ryo-kun," Judai said as Ryo took of his hand from his forehead.

"How about you, Ryo-kun?" Judai asked suddenly, Ryo looked at him in surprise.

"Me?" he asked

"Yeah, since when I woke up I saw the position you were in and I thought your neck or your back might be sore."

"No, actually I'm fine as soon as I stretch," Ryo said as he got up from the chair and stretched.

"That's good to hear, I thought you would sleep uncomfortable because you were watching me, and I didn't want that," Judai smiled

Ryo was taken at heart how Judai could worry about other people even though he was sick.

"Worry more about you," Ryo mumbled. Judai grinned. Then blushed when his stomach growled.

"Hehehe.. I guess I'm hungry," Judai said.

Ryo chuckled. "I'll bring you some food."

"Don't forget yours." Judai said, as Ryo started to walk out the infirmary. Ryo stopped, he hadn't even thought about food for himself, just Judai. Ryo nodded and left. Ryo was all the way thinking how Judai always thought about his friends than rather himself when it came to his precious nakamas(1).

When Ryo came back, Ayukawa was already there and by the looks of it she was finished checking Judai. She closed the file she had been writing on.

"Ryo-kun, well Judai-kun, seems to be fine, since his temperature is gone, and his pains are gone as well, still he needs to take off two weeks, with no baseball Judai-kun, if your up to it, then you can go and just check coach and that's all nothing more." with that being said she left.

Ryo put one of the trays of food in Judai's laps then he sat down and put his own on his lap.

"Well that good to hear," Ryo said, as he started to eat his pancakes.

"Hmm. Yeah" Judai replied as he had already had his mouth full of pancakes. Ryo couldn't help but chuckle.

"Your appetite is better." Ryo said as he drank some juice. Breakfast went by with them eating and talking here and there. When they finished, Jaden got up and went to change from the pajamas he was wearing. Ryo first got his school PDA. The PDA was like a small computer. It was hand sized. It could only sent messages, as well as a planner and reminders. (A/N if you would imagine an I-Touch then you got pretty much.) The color was also according to your dorm. There was another screen protecting the PDA that when closed it protected the touch screen and one needed to open it. He wrote a message saying Judai was better, and he sent them to all their friends. He was about to go and leave the trays of food back to the cafeteria, then he remembered that he was in charge of Judai so he went to tell him where he was going.

"Judai I'm going-" Ryo stopped mid-sentence. He had opened the door without knocking and he saw that Judai was still not dressed and he was taking off his shirt. Which exposed some of his skin, Ryo blushed at how Judai's skin looked smooth and perfect. Judai quickly looked at the sound of the voice and he put his shirt down again. Judai blushed furiously and he said "Y-yes Ryo-kun?"

Ryo quickly shook his head and said "Just wanted to say I was going to go and take the tray of food down to the cafeteria and to wait for me if I wasn't back when you finished dressing.

"Yeah, ok then." Judai said as he waited for Ryo to leave, which he did as soon as his message was delivered. Judai let out a huge breath that he wasn't aware he had been holding. He didn't like people seeing him undress at all. Maybe except Sho since he bunked with him and even then he was also uncomfortable.

Ryo's heart was pounding so hard, Ryo feared that it'll just rip out of his chest. He had a blush right across his nose, he had seen other guys naked but when it came to Judai, it was like he was just aroused. When he reached the cafeteria his heart was at a normal pace and his face was already back to a normal shade.

When Ryo went to the infirmary he saw that Judai was already there his summer uniform on.

"Let's get going." Ryo said as he motioned Judai to follow. Judai nodded. They walked out of the infirmary and they walked towards Ryo's dorm. They didn't talk much, but it was alright it was a comfortable silence, despite what just happened. Then it was shattered when Ryo heard his name being called. He and Judai both stopped, and turned to see a girl about the same age as Ryo and in the same dorm. Ryo groaned inwardly, _Not in front of Judai_. he thought.

"Umm may I ask you something?" the girl asked, she had her backpack slung across one shoulder and she had her hands in front of her skirt, but her eyes were looking directly at him.

"What is it?"

"I heard that you didn't have a girlfriend so I was wondering if you would like to go out with me to the movies sometime."

Judai suddenly felt an urge to shout at the girl to just leave Ryo alone. He, himself was surprise he wasn't at all like that.

"Sorry, you'll find your especial guy but that isn't me," Ryo said, as he gave a small smile to the girl.

Judai felt relieved for some unknown reason to him, and it made him wonder what it was, and why he felt like that. The girl bowed down and said. "Thank you, Marufuji-san, for listening to me." she left with her shoulders sagged down.

"Ryo-kun is really popular among the girls" Judai said.

"Yes, and for me it just a bother." Ryo said, sighing. He didn't want Judai to see this.

"I see," Judai said.

"Do you?"

"I guess so, since every time a girl would come and tell me, I'd just say that I was busy," Judai said laughing. Ryo laughed along. _It's like him _he thought.

"Ne, Ryo-kun, do you like someone?" Judai asked as they started to walk again.

"Well, I just don't like this person I love this person."

"Oh, is that why you reject those girls?"

"Yeah, at first it was because of my studies. Then it was my duties as the president and my studies. Now it because I already have someone I love and I want to pursue this love. Of course studies and president duties are, but this is my number one reason."

"Those she know you love her?"

"No, and I don't know if I should confess.

Judai gave him a smile. "You should. Anyone would be lucky to have you."

Ryo smiled, a nice and carefree smile.

"Hey, Ryo-kun smiled and it was genuine,"

"Don't expect me to smile like this again, kiddo."

They both laughed and by this time they had reached Ryo's dorm. It was huge! It had a west and an east wing, with a little bridge that connected them to each wing. There was also a little lake next to the west side. Ryo's room was on the west side. When Judai got in he was surprised. It was like a little apartment. There was little living room which was all decorated in a nice blue; there were couches and a little table in the middle of it. There was also a window that led to a little terrace which faced the lake. Then there was a small kitchen that was just on the left of the room. Then there was a hallway next to the right of the door that led to a bedroom and a bathroom.

"Cool place Ryo," Judai said.

"Yeah, thanks" Ryo said, as he took of his shoes, Judai did the same. Ryo told him where everything was.

Judai sat down on the sofa. Ryo was going to sit down opposite him, but then there was knocking on the door. Ryo got up and he went to answer it. It was Sho.

"Hey, Sho what are you doing here?" Judai said, as he turned to see who was at the door.

"Nii-san asked me to bring you a set of clothes and you uniforms as well and other things." Sho explained as he gave Ryo a black duffel bag.

"Are you coming in?" Ryo said as he stepped aside to let him in.

"No, I need to go to a meeting. Get better Aniki" Sho said as he waved and left at a running pace. Ryo closed the door.

"Well them. I'll just put this in the bedroom." Ryo said. Judai nodded as he got the remote control for the television plastered on the wall, which as a plasma TV. _What the wonders of money could do._ Judai thought. When Ryo came back he said to Judai. "Why don't you go and take a bath, Judai, it'll refresh you."

"I'm not going to class?" Judai said, as he looked at him.

"No, it's late already, beside I'm sure Ayukawa-sensei would agree, If tomorrow your better you'll go," Ryo explained.

"Yay! No school today!" Judai said as he shot out of the sofa and went to take his bath. Ryo just shook his head and sat down on his sofa and watched television. After half an hour later, Judai came out of his bath into the little living room and he was dresses in simple blue jeans and a black shirt, his hair was already dried.

"I feel much better" Judai said.

"That's good" Ryo said. "How about this? I take a bath as well, then we walk around the back forest and then we eat? You need to get better and fresh air would keep you in a healthy glow."

"Sure" Judai said. So Ryo took a bath and he put on black jeans and a dark green shirt with a black long sleeved shirt underneath it. When they were both ready, Ryo took Judai to the forest that was behind the blue dorms. There were a lot of flowers and this path led to a little pond, which had a bridge that one could walk across and on the other side there were wild flowers growing but they were taken care of, and they were beautiful. This was a famous spot that boys like to bring their girlfriends so they could spend a day together, or a boy confesses to the girl, hence giving them a flower. That was were Ryo wanted to take Judai, but unfortunately there were a few problems with that. First it was just a 20 minute walk, but Judai was in no condition to walk that much. Then the other was that even if Judai did make it there was a big chance that Judai might collapse due to exhaustion. Although it was already a problem.

Ryo was so concentrated on this that he didn't see that Judai was trying to catch up to him and that he was breathing heavenly and he had a blush across his face due to the fact that he had a fever. Judai suddenly just fell on the grass and Ryo turned at the sound of that.

"Judai!" Ryo went to him and he grabbed him. He put his hand on his forehead and it was burning up. Judai was also groaning in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me!" Ryo cried out as he picked up Judai and carried him bridal style to his dorm. While Ryo was running, Judai had opened his eyes.

"Ryo-kun? What happened?" Judai said in a pained voice.

"You just fainted on me, why didn't you tell me?" Ryo bit out as he was nearing the dorm.

"I just didn't want to worry you. Ryo-kun looked like he was having fun and I didn't want to ruined it."

Ryo frowned at him. Although in the inside he was glowing with happiness.

"Look, Judai right now I DO have to take care of you, so I want you to tell me when you're sick ok? Just for the two weeks, do it for me?" Ryo said, as he opened the door leading into the blue building.

Judai nodded. When Ryo reached his room, he quickly put Judai into the bed, and he quickly went to get the medicine that Ayukawa had given him. He put a cooling patch on his forehead. The medicine said that one had to eat before taking the medicine.

"Judai, I'm going to make soup for the both of us. Ok? So if you want you can sleep for a while." Judai could only nod, as he drifted to sleep. Ryo went to the kitchen and started on the soup. When he had the chance he went to check on Judai. Judai would sometimes moan in pain and Ryo would go over and just caress Judai's cheek and Judai would stop even if it meant just for a little while.

About half an hour later, the food was ready and Ryo shook Judai gently to wake him up, Judai opened his eyes and blinked a few times as his sight came to focus.

"Ryo-kun?" he whispered.

"Judai, it's time to eat."

"I don't think I can eat anything." Judai groan in pain again, the sight of food was not helping.

"Judai then just at least sip the soup, its okay don't eat the chicken or anything but you have to have something in your stomach."

Judai slowly sat up, leaning against the headboard of the bed. Ryo put the tray which contained the soup on Judai's lap. Judai just drank the liquid and didn't eat the chicken. When he couldn't the drink anymore Ryo got the medicine and gave it to Judai, who then went to sleep. Ryo put the tray of food on the floor, he hadn't even eaten anything due to watching Judai eat his.

After a while he went to the kitchen. He was cleaning the dishes when he suddenly heard running footsteps and he stopped was he was doing. He quickly saw that the bathroom door was opened and the light was on.

Ryo quickly went over there and just in time to see that Judai was over the toilet seat puking what little he had eaten in the past few days. Ryo ran to the kitchen got a glass of water and then ran back to Judai, who had finished and had his was leaning against the wall with his head on his lap.

"Judai, here rinse with this." Ryo gave him the glass. Judai did as he was told. Then with the help of Ryo he was put to bed again.

"I'm sorry." Judai said, as he was under the cover the cooling patch on his forehead.

"It's alright Judai, it can't be helped you are sick." Ryo said as he stood on his left side. Judai smiled.

"You are very nice Ryo-kun." Judai said in a whisper as he again fell asleep. Ryo smiled as he touched Judai's cheek.

"Only to you," Ryo said. He went to finished what he was doing before he was interrupted and then he turned of the light of the living room. Then he went inside the room, in his desk he turned on the desk lamp and he started to read the files that he was supposed to read for the next conference with the schools council. It was around nine in then night when Ryo was interrupted with a moan of pain from Judai.

He quickly went over to Judai and he saw that Judai had pained look on his face and that he was shivering. Ryo quickly changed into his pajamas and closed the files and shut off the lamp. He then turned the lamp on the side of his bed. It wasn't strong that it would disrupt their sleeping, just for Ryo to get a look to Judai's face if he decided to wake up in the night if he had to go to another trip to the bathroom.

As well as for Judai not to trip on anything if he did wake up to go to the bathroom. He slid in next to Judai and he wrapped his arms around the shivering brunette. After a while Judai stopped shivering and he stopped moaning form pain. Ryo smiled as he saw how Judai reacted to him. Ryo also fell asleep since he was tired. Thankfully Judai did not wake up for anything, making both of them sleep peacefully.

**Ok then that was chapter two. By the way I just want to point out that Judai is like 14 in here and Ryo is like 16, cause it's going to be more important later on. So please tell me how this chapter was personally I think it's not that great, but you tell me.**

R & R people.  
**  
**


	3. The Worry is Over

**Wow I got like 7 reviews for chapter 2! I am so happy that my story is being liked! Ok then now for answering the reviews**

Jj4evr- Well thank you for loving my story! Yes I know there aren't many stories with these couple. Well I hope you keep on liking it.

XRuby-X- Thank You! Well here is the third chapter!

Emily Brunette Fox 1994- Thanks! Told you Hehehe.

Witch-of-immolation- Your welcome. Well here's the third chapter! Glad you liked it.

Syrusfanatic12- I know! I think that everyone had a cute side, especially for the ones they love! Glad you thought that this chapter was cute. Well he's is you can be sure of that. Well when your sick then a lot of people don't eat.

Kaiba'sDragonDaughter- Glad you think it's awesome. I know poor him, but yes he has Ryo, everyone needs someone.

Lord Archeron- Thanks. Yes Ryo is Zane. Well then I hope this is one that you keep on liking more a long the way.

Ok then! That was that, now I just want to say thanks to you all for the reviews and the reviews in the future! I thought that my story was not going to be read at all, but because of you guys now I can keep on writing knowing that you'll all review! Now on with the story! Again sorry for any mistakes, grammar or misspellings.

Chapter 3: The Worry is Over

Judai's health was not at all better the next day, he had another high fever. Ryo didn't leave Judai's side for anything. Only to bring in food for himself and Judai but Judai was not eating pretty much anything, but at least he drank water. The time he did eat, it was just a piece of bread and that's all.

The, one time while Judai was asleep, he went to do the dishes, Judai had had one of his vomiting and he stop the dishes and just stayed at his side. He had again to read documents for the student council. Then he saw that Judai was asleep for good, since he had earlier given him his medicine and that put him to sleep. He went to take a bath.

When he was finished, he was glad that Judai was not giving any signs that he was in any pain during his sleep. So that night Ryo got a good nights sleep.

Over the first week, Judai spent most of his days, sick and in bed. All of his friends came ti visit him, but more than often he was sleeping so they couldn't talk to him. On the days he was awake the visits were cut short. Mainly when Judai would start to shiver of groan in pain, then they would leave. Everyone was very worried. Then staring on the second week, Judai was better. He could eat now, and not puke, he didn't get shivers anymore. His fevers were also gone, so with that Ryo agreed for him to go to classes again.

The first and the second day were good and nothing happen. Although the third day, was not so good. Ryo was on class taking down notes and concentrating on the lesson, since he didn't understand that much. Then the class was interrupted when Fubuki came in, and told the teacher something quietly.

"Marufuji-san, Tenjouin-san needs to speak to you," his teacher said. Ryo got up from his seat, and walked to Fubuki, who walked out the door. Ryo had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he just hoped and prayed that it was nothing about Judai. Although what Fubuki said totally ripped the hope apart.

"Ryo is Judai-kun, he's not well." Fubuki said. Ryo didn't even say anything he went inside the classroom, grabbed his backpack stuffed his notes and pencil and his textbooks. Then he told his teacher what happened and then said he was going to come back to get the rest of the notes.

Fubuki started running as soon as Ryo got out of the room.

"Where's Judai?" Ryo asked as he ran next to Fubuki.

"He's in his dorm. It was the closes." Fubuki replied

"What happened?"

"Well we were just sitting around and then came Tsuzuru." Ryo groaned.

Tsuzuru Shibata was a second year Apparently Tsuzuru's parents were the owners of a good business in Osaka. So he was a rich snob on every way. He though that everything always revolved around him. He always picked on Judai for some reason. He was in the karate team. Although he was good he was not the captain of the team and although his parent were rich, the chairman of the school was not persuaded by money, and he wanted people with talent to become the captains of the teams. So Tsuzuru was jealous that Judai had made the captain of the first years baseball team.

So he always tried to put Judai down, Judai though never ever yelled at him nor did he fight back. Mind you that Tsuzuru wanted to fight him. But Judai walked away from it, or Fubuki was there. Tsuzuru also admired Fubuki so he didn't want anything he did to make Fubuki like him.

"What did he do?" Ryo asked fearing the worse.

"Well I got there a bit late, but I heard it from the rest of the gang. Apparently they were just eating lunch and then Tsuzuru-kun came and he taunted Judai-kun as usual. Of course Judai-kun didn't do anything, so he was getting up since the bell rang at that moment, then Tsusuru to hit him, for the final stroke he punched him in the stomach. Judai just collapsed and he fell unconscious. Asuka had said that before that Judai was already sick, he had a fever and he had said that his stomach was already hurting. Now he has a fever worse than before and he is groaning in pain." Fubuki finished.

Ryo and Fubuki were now by Judai's dorm. Ryo clenched his teeth and his hands went to fist. They were inside the room by now in Judai's dorm.

Judai and Sho's room had the same things as Ryo's but the only difference was that both Sho and Judai had to share the room. So in their room, there were two beds on each wall, they had a lamp and a nightstand. The living room was were Judai and Sho had their meals as well as study. They had their laptops always on the table that was in the middle of the sofas. The room was really small and they only slept there. When Ryo went in he saw that everyone was around the sofa and they were covering Judai, when they all turn to him, they dispersed and Ryo's breath caught in his throat. Judai had bruises all over his beautiful fair skin. He had some dried blood on the side of his mouth as well as around his nose. His chest was heaving up and down, but it seemed that Judai had a hard trouble breathing.

"Ryo-kun, we don't know what to do, he's been like this now for the past half hour," Asuka said, who was next to Judai in the sofa, she was holding his hand. Ryo instantly got jealous. He went to him.

"Please stand back, Asuka-chan, I need to look at him." Ryo said, he surprised himself at how calm his voice was, although it's wasn't true. Fubuki could tell it was a strain voice.

"Judai ,Judai," Ryo whispered in the ears of Judai. Judai slowly opened his eyes and he groan on pain as he said. "Ryo-kun?"

"Yeah, it's me. Tell me what hurts?"

Sho was shocked that Judai easily woke up at the sound of his brothers voice, he became a bit angry at that.

"My stomach, head, and I feel sore all over." Judai groaned out.

"Ryo-senpai is he going to be okay?" Daichi asked.

"If I get him to my dorm then yeah," Ryo said, biting his lips. He should have told Judai to carry some medicine around with him.

"Do you think it's wise to ,move him?" Manjoume asked.

"Yeah, since he doesn't have any serious wounds."

"Ok then, I'll help you," Fubuki said. Ryo nodded.

"Help me put him on my back, then Fubuki you make sure that the quilt that I am going to put around Judai so he doesn't get cold or his temperature drops more lower than it already is," Fubuki nodded. Daichi helped Judai to get on the back of Ryo. Daichi slowly sat Judai up from the sofa. Ryo got Judai's legs on either side of his hips. Daichi put Judai's arms around Ryo's neck.

"He, is losing a lot of weight," Daichi said, frowning.

"I know, but he can't stomach anything I make,"

"Then why don't you try some steam rice," Daichi advised. Ryo nodded and said "Thanks"

Sho came back from the his and Judai's room and he had a brown quilt. He wrapped it around Judai.

Fubuki said to Ryo. "Let's get going," Ryo nodded, he got up. Judai's head was next to Ryo's and he could hear his breathing, it was still unsteady.

"Ryo-kun, can we go with you?"

"Not right now, Asuka-chan, Judai is just going to sleep and he needs rest." Ryo said as he left out the door.

"That's weird," Sho said

"What is?" Daichi said

"Nii-san doesn't like when people order him around,"

"Fubuki-san just did though,"

"Maybe he's just really worried for Judai-kun," Asuka said.

"Yeah." Sho said.

When Fubuki opened Ryo's door, Ryo took off his shoes and he ran to his room. He put Judai and he went to get the medicine that he always now keeps inside the drawers of the night table. Fubuki entered the room.

"Hey Fubuki get me the first aid in the bathroom," Ryo said. Fubuki nodded. He went to get what he was asked for. Ryo shook Judai gently, Judai opened his eyes and he smiled, although it was a pained smile.

"Come on Judai, take your medicine," Judai opened his mouth as Ryo put the pills and then the glass of water to his lips. Judai instantly went back to sleep. Fubuki came in and he handed the kit to Ryo.

"Here. I'll go make what Daichi-kun advised us to give to cook for Judai-kun," Fubuki said. He left. Ryo started to treat Judai's wounds.

Later when he was done, he went to see how Fubuki was doing.

"So how are the wounds." Fubuki said, as he was sitting in the sofa.

"Nothing bad, his stomach has a huge bruise, he had scratches on his arms and his lips is slightly cut." Fubuki saw how Ryo gripped the sofa's armchair.

"Look, Ryo, I'll punish Tsuzuru-kun, ok? So don't go doing anything to him."

"You do know me," Ryo said

"Yeah, just as how I know that you love Judai-kun,"

Ryo eyes grew big in surprise. "How-"

"I saw it when we all went to the beach, Judai-kun was just playing around with his friends and I just happen to catch you looking at him."

Ryo laughed. "You really know people huh?"

"When I get to know them, then yes," Fubuki said as he shrugged.

"So, let me guess you fell in love with him, because he is a happy person and that he is so kind and cute?"

"How?"

"I asked Asuka and Sho, and well that was the reason I got from them. Really Ryo the one person you fall in love had already other persons that love him.

"Well it's not like I had a choice the heat chose and I am just going with it. Beside aside from those reason I think that Judai is just so innocent and that he could never truly hate anyone. I'm sure he doesn't even know what hate is,"

"You got that right. Well I just gotta say that you are going to have competition,"

"I doubt it Judai is just so oblivious when it comes to love."

"Yeah he does," He got up and he went to check on the rice. It was done.

"Are you going to stay?"

"Nope, I don't want to interrupt the happy couple," Fubuki said as he left out the dorm quickly before Ryo threw him something.

"That's not funny!" he shouted

"Ryo-kun? Whose a happy couple?" Judai asked. Ryo stood up and he tuned to Judai, who was standing with a quilt wrapped around him.

"Judai! You shouldn't be up." Ryo said as he went to him.

"I'm fine Ryo-kun, I feel better,"

"Better enough to eat?"

"Actually I am hungry," Judai said.

"Ok then, I'll give you food." Ryo was shocked to see that Judai's appetite was back .

In the week that was left Judai got better and better to the point where he could work out with is team for an hour. While Judai stayed in Ryo's dorm the two of them got to know each other better and better. They became quite close. Judai was starting to realize that he had a weird feeling every time he was with Ryo and he didn't know what it was so he asked Ryo.

"Ne, Ryo-kun, I have to ask you something." Judai asked one day, they were in Ryo's dorm cleaning up the dishes.

"Sure, Judai was is it," Ryo replied as he was drying one of the dishes.

"Well, you see that there's this feeling I get around a certain person and I just don't know what it is,"

Ryo stopped what he was doing and he looked at him.

"What kind of feeling?"

"Well, I get nervous, I feel like there are butterflies in my stomach and that I can't wait to see this person,"

Ryo smiled at him. "Judai, that's call love,"

Judai eyes grew big in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah,"

"It also happens to you?"

"Yeah, every time I am with the one I love, I want to see the person happy and smiling I don't like it when this person gets hurt I would rather be me," Ryo said.

"Oh, I guess then I do love this person," Judai said. He got up and he then said "I'll just go take a bath,"

Ryo nodded. He looked at Judai and he smiled sadly. 'So someone had taken him from me huh?'

Ryo just wanted Judai to be happy so whoever it was, was lucky to have Judai.

A day after that conversation and Judai was already leaving to his dorm. The two weeks were now over and Ryo seeing as how Judai is better he has no choice but to let him go back to his dorm. So, since today was Sunday, both of them spent the whole day just watching movies and just playing games. Around 5 in the afternoon they spent one last time eating dinner.

Then Judai helped Ryo clean the dished, then he went to take a bath. Around eight o'clock Judai packed everything he had in the room. So now he was in front of the door saying his goodbyes to Ryo.

"Well, Ryo-kun, thanks for everything and for taking care of me. I'm sorry if I was a bother."

"No problem Judai. You weren't any bother. I was rather happy to have company around here."

"Well then. I'll be going then," Judai said as he got the duffel bag. He put on his shoes and then he was opening the door when Ryo said "Before you go to classes make sure you go to Ayukawa-sensei to get check ok?"

"Yeah, I'll stop by right now," Judai said, as he opened the door and he left, closing the door quietly. Ryo sighed. He suddenly felt lonely. Which was weird since he always like being alone, but the two weeks that Judai was here he had come to enjoy his company.

Ryo went to his room and he started to do his homework.

As promised Judai did went to see Ayukawa. She said that he was better and that there might be a chance that the sickness might come back. Judai told her thanks for the information. He quickly sent Ryo a message, and left out the part about that he might get sick again. He didn't want Ryo to take care of him again especially right now, since he needs to catch up to his studies. So when both Judai and Ryo went to sleep that day, they both felt colder and lonely.

"At least my worries are over," Ryo said as he fell asleep.

He had no idea that it was NOT over and that things were going to get much, much worse.

**Well then, that was chapter three of Love is A Cure. Man and I actually made it on time. Ok then people tell me what you think about it. So R & R people. I'll post the replies next chapter so until next Sunday, I'll be seeing you people.**  
**  
**


	4. Symptoms

**Hey! Hey! People I'm back with chapter 4! Yay! Now for answering the reviews. Now for something that I kept on forgetting in the last three chapter. I have a BIG help from my sisters and brothers help me out with the chapters! My sisters helped me with the uniform and my brother helped me with the dorms! So a BIG clap for them and a hug because if it weren't from them I couldn't come up with the academy colors, uniform and the insignia for them! I love them all!**

Kaiba'sDragonDaughter- That's great that you love the chapter. Well Tsuzuru's problem is that he's just a jerk! Yup, by this chapter it's more clear. Thanks, I know I like to make people jealous 'cause then it just adds more drama into the story! ' at least that's what I think

Jj4ever- That's awesome that you love the story! That's just make me more happy to see my story being liked! Here's the update!

Syrusfanatic12- Yup, yup Tsuzuru is a jerk! Anyway, yeah he sure is going to get what's coming to him! Yeah, he is. Well he had to go back eventually, but they have each other in their heads and in their hearts.

X-Ruby-X- -suspending music keeps going-

Well something that are suspending parts about this chapter! But don't worry there's going to be a lot more REALLY soon.

Ok people. That was that. Anyway I hope you enjoy the following chapter! 'Cause it's all coming down in the next chapter! Please when you finish reading the chapter I have TWO big announcements at the end make sure you guys read it! Now on with the chapter!

Chapter 4 Symptoms

After Ryo had taken care of Judai, he had to take care of his studies. Taking care of Judai had really taken it's toll on Ryo's studies, he was behind in his subject. He needed to catch up. So Judai didn't really see Ryo for a while. Which of course sadden him, but he understood and he wanted Ryo to graduate from school. Although he and Ryo kept on sending each other messengers. Especially Ryo, since he was always asking on how he was doing.

Today, Judai was in class, just taking down notes and just not really paying attention to the teacher as usual. He kept on thinking about the days that he had spent it with Ryo. So he was surprise when his teacher was talking to him.

"Yuki-kun, Yuki-kun!" his teacher, Ichigaki yelled. Judai suddenly snapped out of his daydream when Ichigaki slammed a pointer in Judai's desk. He looked the teacher who had an open book in his hand.

"Yes, Ichigaki-sensei," Judai said, getting up from his desk.

"Is there a reason you are not paying attention?"

"No, sensei" Judai answered, truthfully.

"Yuki-kun, seeing that look on your face, it looks of a love struck one," Everyone in the class suddenly had their attention to Judai and Ichigaki.

Judai blushed and he said. "N-no Ichigaki-sensei,"

"Well then, if that's not it then, read the second line in the book," Ichigaki said, smiling since he had embarrassed Judai in front of everyone. Judai frowned and he read the line he was told.

At the end of class Judai spoke to the teacher when everyone had left.

"Do you love embarrassing me, Ichinii-san," Judai asked

Ichigaki smiled. "Yup,"

Ichigaki was not the real brother of Judai as he was an only child, but Ichigaki was the brother on his fathers side, so he came by a lot when Judai was small and he got used to calling him Ichinii-san, since he took it from the his name and just put it in front of nee-san, short for onee-san.

As well as for the fact that he thought of Ichigaki as a real older brother. In front of students Judai of course called him by -sensei, the title he was supposed to.

"Not fair, I can't disrespect you in front of others," Judai pouted.

Ichigaki laughed. "Go on, Ju-kun, go hang around with your friends.

"Ok, then, I'll see you later Ichinii-san," Judai said as he gave a quick hug to his favorite uncle and left. Ichigaki laughed.

Judai reached the spot where his friends always hung out. It was in a table on the outside of the school, in front of the cafeteria.

"Hey there everyone," Judai said as he sat down.

"What took you so long, Judai-kun?" Asuka asked.

"Hehehe.. I was talking with Ichigaki-sensei,"

"Judai, were you in trouble again?" Sho asked

"Yeah," Judai said, as he rubbed the back of his hair.

"What you expect from an idiot," Manjoume said.

Judai glared at him. "Shut is Jun," deliberately saying his first name. Manjoume didn't like when people said his first name at all.

"Shut up!" Manjoume yelled as he was about to get up and got hit Judai.

"Now, calm down, Manjoume, you shouldn't insult Judai," Daichi said. "Beside you're an idiot too,"

Manjoume just clenched his teeth. "Shut. Misawa, no one is as smart as you,"

"You don't need to be as smart as me to at least study for classes."

Sho, Asuka, and Judai laughed. Manjoume just sat down again grumbling to himself.

"Anyway. let's get something to eat," Sho suggested.

"Sure," Daichi said, as he got up.

"Judai, do you want anything?" Sho asked

"Nah Just bring me whatever there is," Judai replied with a faraway look.

Asuka saw this and wondered if it was due to someone he was thinking.

"What about you Asuka-chan?" Daichi said.

"Same as Judai-kun, whatever," Asuka replied. Manjoume who was still grumbling followed them.

"Ne, Judai-kun." Asuka said.

Judai shook out of his daydreaming. "What's up?"

"Just wondering what were you thinking about."

"Nothing on particular,"

"Was it the person you like?"

Judai blushed lightly, Asuka was surprised at this.

"Yeah,"

"So, you finally have someone you like?"

"I just don't like this person, Asuka-chan, I love this person," Judai said, as he looked in front of him, and a smile graze his face. Asuka was surprised, she had never seen a smile so beautiful and full of love in Judai's face. What surprised her the more was Judai's eyes, they were shinning, since it seem that he was thinking on his beloved.

"Are you going to confess." Asuka said, fearing the worse.

"No, I don't know if this person loved me back, and I would be devastated if I can't talk to my beloved anymore or if I lose the friendship we have."

Asuka was surprised. Hearing that Judai had a loved one had made her heart start to beat fast but now she had heard that it was a friend of Judai. 'Maybe it's me' she thought. She was about to say her feeling for him, but she was interrupted by the rest of the gang. When Judai saw the food that Sho had brought him, he couldn't eat it at all.

"Judai? Aren't you gonna eat?" Sho asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not that hungry," Judai said, as he took a bite of the rice, but then he felt like vomiting so he stopped eating. Sho didn't say anything but it seemed like he was hiding something. Sho let it pass, since he didn't have proof that it was anything else.

All week it was like that, he would eat and vomit it again. He hid it very good in front of his friends. Ryo would sent him a message asking if he was aright, Of course Judai said he was fine. He felt bad for lying to Ryo but he didn't want Ryo to worry.

Then one day he was with Ichigaki. He had invited Judai to eat with him. So Judai agreed. So Judai was in Ichigaki's room. There were also an apartment building far lower on the island for teachers. Ichigaki was talking to Judai about his parents and him and Judai had already finished eating. Judai was listening with interest, since he had forgotten to write to his parents the previous two weeks. Then all of a sudden, Judai had the urge to vomit and he ran into the bathroom.

"Ju-kun?" Ichigaki said, as he followed him. He was surprised to hear that Judai was vomiting,

"Ju-kun! Are you okay?" Ichigaki cried out as he out a hand on Judai's back.

"I'm fine, Ichinii-san," Judai choked out.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, It's the first time,"

Ichigaki looked at him. As if saying that he was lying.

"You better tell me the truth, Ju-kun, 'cause I know that you got sick,"

"How did-"

"Seriously, Ju-kun, if I didn't look after you, and something happened to you, Nii-chan, would never forgive me." Of course Ichigaki was talking about Judai's father.

"Fine, it started a week ago," Judai said.

"A week ago!" Ichigaki yelled out.

"Then, I don't care if you don't want to, we are going to go see Ayukawa-sensei, tomorrow."

"But- Ichinii-san!"

"No buts Ju-kun, we are going and that's that. Now you are going to stay with me, tonight and tomorrow we are going."

"Okay, Ichinii-san," Judai said sighing, he couldn't say no to his favorite uncle.

So the next day, Ichigaki took him to see Ayukawa. In the end, Ayukawa gave him more pills.

"Judai-kun, I want you to come see me immediately if you get worse ok?" Ayukawa said.

Judai only nodded. Ichigaki talked to Ayukawa when Judai left to go to his class.

"Ayukawa-sensei, do you think it might be that?" Ichigaki asked

"I don't know, Ichigaki-san, I can't tell right now, it's to early, since it could only be a passing virus, if that is the case then it should just go away in a week or so."

"I hope you are right."

Ayukawa nodded and she went over to her desk and she opened Judai's folder and she wrote some kind of note in the folder and closed it.

A week passed and Judai got better and it was a good thing since Ryo had finally gotten a day off from his studies and had asked Judai the previous night to go with him to Domino city. He had to shop for a suit that he had to use to go to an interview for a college. So he had asked Judai to accompany him, since Ryo warned to spent some time with Judai. Of course Judai had agreed.

So on Saturday Judai had woken up early since he Ryo had told him to meet him in the docks at 9 in the morning. So he had woken up at 7. So at eight thirty he was ready. He had on a black pants, a red shirt that was sleeveless, and he put on long-sleeve jacket that was black. He had necklace hanging form his neck that had a cross hanging form the chain, it reached him mid-chest. He got a camera from his dresser and put it on his pocket.

"Judai? Are you going somewhere?" Sho asked, as he had woken up since Judai was moving around.

"Yeah, Ryo-kun asked me to go with him to Domino City so I'll be going," Judai said "Oh, have fun," Sho said.

"Yeah," Judai said, as he left their room. Soon after that Sho heard Judai leave the dorm room. Sho sighed. He couldn't help but to envy his brother. Since, it seem that Judai was always talking to him. He had seen how Judai always talk to him in his messages. Of course he couldn't do anything. He went back to sleep.

Ryo was already there when Judai appeared.

"Ryo-kun, I'm here," Judai said as he reached him.

Ryo had on blue pants and a dark green shirt in one of his wrist he had a green sweatband and a watch on the other.

"Looks like miracles happen Judai. You are early."

"Yup," Judai said as they laughed. Then Ryo went over to the boat that he had borrowed from the shed. They got in, in less than 30 minutes they were already there. When they got to the island they went to docked it in a harbor were they could just put the boat and pay some money and leave it there until people decide to leave.

All during the day, they walked trough the streets just looking around the stores. They walked to a CD store. Judai saw that Ryo was listening to a song when he suddenly took out his camera and he said "Ryo-kun," Ryo turned around and Judai took his picture. Judai looked at the screen and he saw that Ryo was turned around they headphones around his neck and Ryo's face was a surprised one. Judai laughed.

Ryo yelled out "Judai!" He then made a move to get Judai but Judai started to run a away. Ryo chased him out of the store and caught him moments later. Ryo laughed when he saw the picture. Then he pretended he was still seeing the picture and then he set it to take a picture. Then he raised to his face and said. "Judai smile," Judai at first looked surprise but then he smiled. Ryo took it. The rest of the day Judai and Ryo took picture. Judai took more of Ryo since he was trying out the suits and Judai took his chance. Around 1 in the afternoon they sat down to eat lunch. Which kind of made Judai fill uneasy. Since he didn't know if he could eat. Sometimes he would eat just fine, other times he couldn't. Luckily when Ryo bought him a hamburger, fries and a soda, he was relieved that he ate it all.

"It's good to see that you have your appetite back," Ryo commented as he ate his food, since he bought the same as Judai.

"Yeah," Judai said smiling.

"You always look your happiest when you eat," Ryo said. Judai blushed at the comment. When they were done a store caught Judai's attention. It was a jewelry store. It sold necklaces, bracelets, earrings, rings and other accessories.

"Ne, Ryo-kun, I want to go there," Judai said as he pointed at the store.

"Ok then," Ryo said as he followed Judai.

When Judai went into the store he was fascinated with the accessories that were on the displaying cases. Ryo also saw that there were some cool accessories that caught his attention. When Judai was going to the section of jewels he saw one that caught him his attention. They necklace was unlike any other and he has seen.

The chain was silver, then instead of a pendant there were to two doves. Each dove had their wing attached to the chain, and it was a side view of the bird. Then in their feet were gripping the hilt of a sword. Then instead of a silver blade it was an amethysts shaped like a blade.

It was beautifully carved and it looked beautiful to Judai.

"I see that you like this one," One of the sell clerks said. Judai was so engrossed looking at the necklace that he was startled.

"Yes, I do,"

The clerk took out a key from one of his pocket. He opened the case the necklace was. Judai touched it and he instantly knew that he had to own it.

"What's more interesting is the legend behind this." the clerk said. That caught Judai's attention.

"Really? Can you tell me?"

"of course," the clerk said. "Well supposedly a hundred years ago there was a comet that always came to earth every hundred years. When someone happened to look up and make a wish then the wish came true. So then when the comet appeared again a piece of it came down to earth and crashed. Then this person came upon it and then he saw how it shinned and he made it to the jewel you see now. When you make a wish it supposedly comes true"

"That's a cool story." Judai said.

"What's a cool story?" Ryo suddenly said to Judai near his ear. Judai jumped since he was so interested into the story.

"Wahh! Ryo-kun! You shouldn't sneak up to unexpected people! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Judai said, as he whipped his head to look at Ryo.

"Hehehe.. Gomen." Ryo said. "It seems that you like this necklace here," Ryo pointed at the necklace that Judai had in his hand.

"Yeah, to bad I don't have money," Judai said as he gave it back to the clerk.

"That's okay, if you want to I'll hold it for you until you get the money."

"Can you?!" Judai yelled out happily.

"Sure, but I can only hold it for a week."

"That's enough! I'll get the money by then." Judai. The clerk told him the price. Ryo's eyes widen at the price.

"Judai, can you get that much money?" Ryo asked.

"Yeah, it's not a problem," Judai said, his voice suddenly losing some of his happines. "Beside, my parent have some to spare," Judai whispered, so low that Ryo only caught it since he was next to him.

"Judai, what-" Ryo wanted to know but then Judai said "I'll go look around more."

Ryo only nodded.

"My, that young boy sure is cheerful," the clerk said, as he put the necklace into a velvet box, and was about to take it away.

"I'll buy." Ryo said, as he took out his credit card. Of course the credit card was his parents and he never really liked to use it, but for Judai he'd use it.

"Sure, I'm sure the young man would appreciate it," The clerk said.

"I do hope so,"

"Especially since it comes from someone who loved him. Don't you think so?" the clerk said as he gave him back the credit card. Then he have him the red velvet necklace box. Ryo looked at him in surprise. The clerk smiled and then left.

"Creepy how people can be read peoples feeling when they don't know them," Ryo said as he went to get Judai.

When they left the shop. It was around three in the afternoon.

"What do you say we go see a movie and then we go back to the academy?" Ryo suggested to Judai. Judai agreed completely. So they went into a theater, the show started at exactly 3:30. So when Ryo paid for the tickets , then they went in they bought popcorn and soda along with a bunch of candy. The movie was a comedy one with some action too. The movie finished around 5:30. Judai had of course eaten all the candy and drank all the soda. Ryo was astounded how Judai was not hyper with all the candy and soda he had eaten but then again Judai always acted like he was hyper.

They got to the port were they saw that the sun was setting down for the day. Giving the ocean a sparkle shine to it. Ryo had asked one of the pacer byes to take a picture with Judai, with the setting sun as the background. The couple who took the picture agreed and they also felt the happiness that the two boys felt. The man gave back the camera and Ryo said thank you then when he was out of earshot he said to his wife

"Young love eh? Dear"

"Yes, it is lovely I hope they find happiness together like you and I," the wife said as she kissed he husband.

"Ok then Judai before we go, I have a present for you," Ryo said as he took out the red velvet box out of the bag the clerk had given him. He gave it to Judai and he opened. Judai at first was surprised and then he smiled, which when Ryo saw gave him an urge to kiss the young brunette. He was even more surprised as he suddenly found himself drawn into a hug.

"Thank you so much Ryo-kun!" Judai said, happily.

"Your welcome," Ryo said, as he pushed Judai off him gently.

"I'll always take care of it," Judai said. Ryo smiled and then said. "Let's get going it's going to be get dark soon," Judai nodded.

All the way back Judai had been smiling and Ryo couldn't help but smile back. When they reached the academy Judai said to Ryo "I had fun today Ryo-kun, I hope you get to see my baseball game before you leave."

"Sure, I'll be there," Ryo said.

"Ok then I'll be going." Judai waved as he left at a running pace to his dorm.

"Bye." Ryo called out. He left when he saw that Judai was out of his sight. He looked up at the sky and he let the wind brushed his hair. "I wouldn't miss it," he said as he continued to walk to his dorm.

When Judai got to his dorm he sat down on his sofa and opened his laptop. He connected the camera to the laptop. He downloaded all the pictures and then he send some copies to his mother and to Ichigaki. He always did this when he took new pictures since he had promise his mother and Ichigaki. He was looking at the pictures when he heard the door being open and he saw Sho enter.

"Hey, Sho, I thought you were in the room," Judai said.

"No, I went out to the beach with the gang." Sho said as he took of his sandals.

"Oh, I just got back like 20 minutes ago."

"Ok, well I'll take a bath and then well eat."

"Uh, sure," Judai said. Sho left and Judai spent his time to seeing his pictures. Then he opened the box where he had the necklace and smiled. About half an hour later, Sho got out of the bath, Judai closed the laptop. As well as his school PDA since he had gotten a message from Ryo. The necklace box was beside the laptop.

"My turn," Judai said. He was getting up when he suddenly felt the urge to vomit. 'Oh no, please don't.' Judai thought.

He made a run for the bathroom, he then quickly turned on the shower and then he threw up in the toilet, the shower muffled the noise, since Judai didn't want to make Sho worry. He flushed the toilet and took a bath. "Good thing Ryo-kun didn't see," Judai said, as he got dressed and left the bathroom.

"Sho! I'm going to go to sleep! I'm tired!" He shouted at Sho who was already preparing the food. Which was a bit surprising to Judai, he just suddenly felt tired that all he wanted to do is sleep.

"Fine then!" Sho yelled back, also surprised that Judai was turning early since it was Saturday and tomorrow there was no school. When Sho sat at the sofa to see T.V while the food was getting ready. He saw that Judai had not turn of his laptop.

"Sheesh, Judai, at least turn it off." Shoo said, as he opened it. One file caught his attention. It was named 'Domino Visit,' Sho knew that he shouldn't invade his best friend's privacy but curiosity won. He opened it and when he saw the pictures he grew surprised since his brother never like taking picture, He saw that his brother was well relaxed for the pitures. Which was again surprising because when it was the time when they took a family picture Ryo always came out with a small uncomfortable smile. When Sho saw this pictures he saw his brother smiling in all of them, except one, which Sho had to guess was taken by surprise.

He came across one that when he saw, he instantly grew jealous. In this picture Judai and Ryo were by a harbor. They were leaning against the railing of the harbor and one could see the sun setting which have the picture a cheerful atmosphere yet a romantic one. Ryo had an arm wrapped around Judai, and Judai had one arm wrapped around Ryo's waist both of them with the other hand had V-signs on their finger. What made Sho all the more jealous was the fact that they were both smiling. This was the first time he had seen such a smile full of love form both his brother and his friend. He guessed than neither Judai nor Ryo knew they had smiled like that.

Then as if that wasn't enough he heard Judai's school PDA ring. He opened it and he saw that Judai and Ryo had been writing to one another.

The message from Ryo said.

'No need to thank me, I had fun and I hope we get to do it again. Again your welcome for the necklace. Anyway have a good sleep and I'll see when I can write to you again.'

"Necklace?" Sho said, he then noticed for the first time the red velvet box. He put the school PDA down and he opened it.

"Wow, I can't believe nii-san would give this to Judai," Sho said, since not once had his brother given a present to anyone aside his family. He remembered when his brother had had girlfriends and he not once seen or heard that Ryo had bought something for them.

"It's not fair," Sho said, gritting his teeth. "I should be the one who Judai thinks as especial," He was interrupted when he saw that his food was ready. He closed the box, turned of the labtop and then closed the school PDA. He ate, then brushed his teeth and went to sleep. When he enters the room he saw that Judai was sleeping comfortable and he sighed. He knew that Judai never will think of Sho as anything but a best friend. He got under his covers and went asleep.

The next day Judai awoke and he was going to spent his day just watching movies since he still felt tired. He went to the living room and he was about to put the movie when he saw that his school PDA was blinking indicating a message. He opened it and read it. He smiled and answered.

'Sorry, Ryo-kun, I was tired and I fell asleep and I didn't get the massager until now. Anyway I hope we go out sometime again, too. Going to wait for your next message. Laters.'

He was about to sit down when he felt the urge to throw up again.

"No," Judai said as he ran to the bathroom, he made it in time. The following week he always threw up his food. Although this time he always felt tired. Sho noticed this at first and he asked Judai if he was alright. Every time Judai would say "Yeah, I'm fine just that it almost game time and I guess I've been working hard."

Sho always left it at that, but he knew it wasn't that. By the second week Judai was scared. He didn't know what was wrong with him. If he didn't recover he had to go to see Ayukawa and he didn't want to since he knows Ryo would again take care of him which he didn't want, he wanted Ryo to focus on his studies. So he prayed that he would get better. But unfortunately fate or god, it seemed, had other plans for him.

Ok then people I'm going to leave at that! The whole things is going to come down next chapter. And to add to the suspense I'm going to give you the chapter name

"The Worse Symptom and Terrible News." Hehehe…. Anyway for the two big announcements.

**First one: Ok look I know I said that I am going to update every Sunday but it had changed. I'm strating school, and what that means is that every say I'm just having two-three hour in the computer, which means that I have to be wise in what I use my computer time. So on the weekend I might use my time for other things. So if I don't update on Sunday's I'm very sorry!**

Second: I have a contes for the ones who review this chapter! The rule is simple:

I want you to make up designs for rings! More specifically for Judai and Ryo. I will read the desings and the one who I pick would have the previlage to 1. The desing would be on my other story that I am working on of course it a Judai and Ryo one. 2. If they want to do a request for a story on Ryo and Judai, tell me and I'll write it for you and dedicate it for you!

So what are you guys waiting for! You know you want to win! So plase write down your desings! And I'll annouce the winners at the end of the next chapter!

So R & R people you know you want to!  
**  
**


	5. The Worse Symptom and Terrible News

**Hey! Hey! People! Saiyuki729 here and with the long awaited chapter 5 of Love is a Cure. Man I am so sorry but I have a good explanation! First of all I had a huge argument with my father on Sunday and I felt really hurt 'cause he insulted me since he was really drunk and I couldn't concentrate on my work. Second, even if I did finish the chapter I couldn't post it cause my stupid Internet doesn't work after a nine o'clock and I couldn't be up more than 11 o'clock which is when the stupid Internet started to work! Lastly since I always start on Saturday so then I can finish in Sunday and post it up, I started BUT I waited long enough for my Internet to work and I saw that Bleach Diamond Dust Rebellion was out! So I stopped everything and saw it and I started to see it at like 12 and didn't stop until 1 so that was that! Anyway for the reviews reply:**

**Syrusfanatic12- Thank You for the review. I know I always intent for Ryo only to be really nice with Judai! And only him! ' Here's the update. Thank you for the design. If you want me to do a one-shot on any character from Yu-Gi-Oh GX please tell me and the idea and I'll write it!**

**Emily Brunette Fox- Hmm… Who knows if it was from love sickness? Although I never thought about it for the story though! Which means no it's not from love sickness! Read and find out what it is! **

**Jj4ever- I know what you mean I was like actually picturing the pics as I wrote it! **

**Well then here is the fifth chapter of Love is a Cure! **

**The Worse Symptom and Terrible News**

Judai was Not getting any better. He was always feeling tired, he didn't eat much and he was vomiting what little he did eat. His friends were already noticing that there was something wrong with him. His brother, Ichigaki was also noticing and her would pester him to no ends. Now because he couldn't eat he looked skinnier and he was pale since he was always in doors when ever possible. In the last week he had lost 20 pound more than his healthy weight.

Fubuki had the last straw since he was always saw that Judai was always absent and when Fubuki asked him, he would always get the same answer. "I'm fine, Fubuki-kun," Judai would say.

Fubuki got madder and madder that was the only answer that Judai ever give him. So when Judai was absent for what seemed the third time for the week. Fubuki he decided to visit him. So he knocked on the door, and waited, he heard the shuffling of feet. He saw that Judai opened the door. He gasped despite himself. Judai had a quilt wrapped around him and he was still in his pajamas, he also saw that Judai was barely standing up.

"Fubuki-kun?" Judai said,

"Judai-kun! You look really sick," Fubuki said, frowning.

"It'll pass, Fubuki-kun," Judai said, as he coughed lightly.

"It doesn't look like it'll pass!" Fubuki said,

"No-" Judai, didn't finish his sentence, since he fainted. Fubuki caught him in his arms, he picked him up. He went inside the dorm and he put him in the sofa, then he went over to the bathroom and he got from the cabinet a cooling patch, he went over to Judai and he put it on. He sat by the edge of the sofa by Judai's feet. He saw that Judai had a hard time breathing and he had a pained expression on his beautiful face.

For what seemed and eternity which was just like 20 minutes, Judai finally opened his eyes.

"Fubuki-kun?"

"Judai-kun, why won't you tell anyone about this?"

"I don't want to worry anyone," Judai replied as he sat up, with his back leaning against the arm of the sofa.

Fubuki sighed. "Do you think everyone would rather be kept in the dark? They want to help you Judai-kun,"

"I don't like it when people fuss over me,"

"I heard about that from Ryo."

"Fubuki-kun, I would-" Judai didn't get to finish his sentence since there was a knock on the door. Judai started to get up.

"No. I'll go get it," Fubuki said he got up and went to the door. He opened it and he was surprised at who it was.

"Ichigaki-sensei!" Fubuki said, as he bowed down.

"Oh, Fubuki-san, what are you doing here?" Ichigaki said, as he came into the dorm.

"I wanted to check on Judai-kun," Fubuki said, as he walked to Judai who was sitting up and trying to look who it was since Fubuki had been covering his way.

"Ju-kun! You look horrible!" Ichigaki exclaimed as he saw Judai.

"Ju-kun?" Fubuki repeat, coking his head to one side at the sudden confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ju-kun is what I call my little brother here," Ichigaki said, as he smiled at Fubuki "At least when I'm all alone with him and with his family,"

"Ichinee-san! What are you doing here?" Judai said.

Ichigaki lost his smile and frowned. "Just like Fubuki-san, here I wanted to see what was the matter with you, your mother is worried, since you haven't send her a message and you haven't talk with your grandfather yet," Ichigaki said.

"With Grandfather? Is it time again?" Judai said.

"Yes, but I will tell him that you are sick, he'll understand," Ichigaki then said "As for you we are going to see Ayukawa right now!"

"No! Please Ichinee-san! Just give me a week!" Judai said, as he coughed.

"No! Now Ju-kun!"

"No offense Judai-kun, but I would do as Ichigaki-sensei said." Fubuki said

"Please Ichinee-san! One week! Please!" Judai pleaded with his hands in front of his face like if in a prayer. Ichigaki sighed.

"Ok, ok then Ju-kun, but if it doesn't is off to Ayukawa," Ichigaki said, he couldn't really say no since Judai was pleading so hard.

"Arigatou! Ichinee-san," Judai said, as he smiled.

"I'll be going now, Ju-kun. Please watch over him, Fubuki-san," Ichigaki said, as he bowed down to him.

Fubuki's eyes grew big in surprise. "Of course I will, Ichigaki sensei."

Ichigaki smiled up at him and then with a last worried glance at Judai he left.

"Man, Judai-kun, I didn't know Ichigaki-sensei was your brother,"

"He's isn't my real brother,"

"What? But I thought-"

"No, he's like a brother to me, he's my uncle though, but I grew up in a place were my mom and dad weren't home very often, so Ichinee-san came to visit me and I started to see him as a brother to me," Judai said.

Fubuki thought he it was his imagination since he thought he heard sadness in his voice.

"It seems to me, that your grandfather loves you too," Fubuki said

"Yeah, my grandfather is a great man." Judai said, as he smiled, then his smile turned into a painful one as he started to cough.

"Well then, Judai-kun, I'm going to put you to bed and then wait until Sho-kun, comes in and then I'll leave."

"Thank You," Judai said, as he was picked up by Fubuki. Fubuki gave him his medicine and then just as he said, he waited. He started to feel bored so he walked to the living room and he was about to turn on the tv when he saw Judai's lab top in the table. He saw that it had gone to the screen saver, so he just clicked the return button and his eyes grew big in surprise, it was the picture of Ryo and Judai at the pert in Domino City.

"Well, Ryo I didn't know you could smile like that." Fubuki said, as he turned it off.

At that exact moment, Sho came in.

"Fubuki-san? What are you doing here?" Sho asked as he closed the door.

"Just came to check on Judai-kun. I'll be going now, since you are here. He has a slight fever and he might just sleep the whole day away, but if he wakes try to get him to eat something."

"Yeah, sure," Sho said as he put his school bag on the floor in front of the table. Fubuki smiled and he left. Sho went inside the room, were they both slept, he saw that Judai was sleeping, but it looked like he was in pain, so Sho just went to the other room to do homework. He was doing fine until he heard some shuffling in the other room so he got up and went to look if Judai had woken up. When he went in, he saw that Judai was tossing and turning around, Sho put a hand on his forehead, he felt that Judai's fever had gone down. He then heard that Judai was talking, but he couldn't figure out what he was saying so Sho leaned next to his ear and he heard what Judai was saying and what he heard, he felt that he was being betrayed. "Ryo-kun," was what Judai had said.

"Judai? Are you in love with Onee-san?" Sho asked in no one in particular. He was going to go out but then he was startled by Judai's voice. "Sho? That you buddy?"

"Yeah, it's me, I was just checking on you, since I thought you had woken up,"

"Oh, ok then," Judai closed his eyes.

"I'll be studying in the other room, so If you need anything try calling me, and if not I'll come check every half hour,"

"Thanks," Judai whispered as he fell asleep into a much needed sleep.

Sho went to the other room, and he tried to do his homework but he just couldn't concentrate, he kept on seeing the pictures he had seen in Judai's lab top, and the message as well as the necklace, that he saw always Judai were it. It hurt him, because now every time he's see that necklace, Sho eould be reminded that Judai loved his brother more than anything.

"I guess this means Judai will only see him as a best friend." Sho said as he closed his books. "But then again, that was all he ever thought of me from the first time I met him."

Flashback

Sho was in a classroom, sitting down as he waited for class to begin, all around him he heard people whisper about him and how he was the brother of the famous Ryo. Sho sighed.

"Hey, you don't mind if I sit beside you?" Sho heard someone say to him, Sho looked up and he saw a smiling brunette, as he was pointing and empty seat next to him.

"Yeah, no problem,"

"Cools then" he said, as he sat down. "My names Judai Yuki, by the way."

"Mine's Sho Marufuji" said as he waited for the same reaction as always.

"Nice to meet you," Judai said as he took out his hand

Sho was surprised, every time he said he was a Marufuji they would say "No way! As in Ryo Marufuji?" or they wouldn't believe he was the brother of the great Ryo Marufuji. Sho shook his hand. From then on, Sho found out as well that they were in the same dorm. From then on he would always be with Judai.

"Oh well, he was never going to belong to me either way," Sho said as he got up and left to the room to fall asleep.

In the next two day, Judai's cough kept on getting worse and worse. Judai hid it very well from the others as well as from Ichigaki. Somehow he managed to practice every day for the next week to get ready for the game. On the day of the game he was getting ready putting his uniform on. All of the players had the same color of black pants and stripes the only way to differ was of the color of the shirt so the second year was yellow and the third year was the blue of course.

So when Judai was putting his shirt which because he had was the captain and the coach he had a all red shirt with the insignia of the red phoenix. Of course everyone had it put unlike Judai, they all had it small in the front of their uniform by their left chest. Judai's was bigger since it took all the front and the back he had the letters written Captain. So as he was putting his shirt on he started to cough violently and harder than ever it was so hard that Judai had to grab his stomach and bent over. The cough wouldn't stop and then Judai's eye's grew big since he felt something wet on his hand, he hoped it was just saliva. He looked at his hand and he gasped out loud.

Blood. It was Blood. Judai quickly went to the bathroom and he rinsed it off and he wiped his mouth, he thought it was over but he was dead wrong, suddenly he had another attack and it lasted longer than the other one and it was much more painful. He coughed up a mouthful of blood every time he coughed. Then after ten minutes he stopped and Judai grabbed his stomach and he moaned in pain.

"It just had to be when my game is up." Judai said, he waited for at least five minutes and when he thougth he wasn't going to cough he washed his mouth and he rinsed the sink were he had coughed. He went outside.

"Hey, Judai are you finished?" Sho asked since he was in the living room, where Judai had been before the coughing fit.

"Yeah, just let me put my necklace and my shirt."

Sho grunted in response as he saw how Judai put his necklace with care. Then he put his shirt and then his hat. When he was done he faced Sho and was blinded by a light.

"Sho!"

"What? I am in the schools newspaper and as head of the whole thing I get to take special pictures." Sho said, laughing as he put down the camera.

"You are a riot Sho" Judai sad laughing and regretting it since he started to cough, but fortunately it was just a normal cough, but he did cough off little blood. Since felt it.

"You okay?" Sho asked as he went and he put his hand on Judai's. Judai gently shoved it off.

"Yeah, just a small cough, I'm barely recovering from the cold." Judai said as he put his hand down and he smiled. Sho nodded and he said. "Well then lets get going." as he took his camera and his colors to support the team

"Yeah," Judai said "Let me get something from my room ok?"

"Yeah," Sho said. Judai quickly ran to his room and he got two handkerchiefs from his dresser. He stuck them in his pocket.

"Let's go or the Captain is going to be late," Judai said as he opened the door.

"So true,"

Sho and him left at a steady running pace to the stadium. The stadium was located next to the Blue Dragon Dorm. It was a big one that had an opened space. The grass was green and well kept. The ground was already shaped into the diamond one, the white chalk was a barely new. The students were sitting down already, their school colors on for the team they go for. On the right was the academies students and on the left the opposite school.

The opposing schools colors were white and green. As Judai entered the stadium he was cheer on my all the students. He saw that his friends had front sit. There was Fubuki, Sho, Asuka, Daichi, and Manjoume. Of course his eyes met the one of his crush, Ryo who smiled at him and waved. He waved back. Then he looked around and he saw that Ichigaki was on the teachers side and was waving at him. Judai smiled and return the gesture.

The game started. Ryo was surprised to see that he liked to see Judai playing. He never really paid attention to any of his friends matches but with Judai he just couldn't and didn't want to take his eyes of him, when he was up to bat.

"You know, Ryo if you stare any longer you might start drooling," Fubuki joked.

Ryo looked at him and he glared at him. "You know, Fubuki, shut it, or else,"

"Or else what?" Fubuki taunted.

Ryo smiled and said. "Or I'll tell Asuka-chan, what REALLY happen to her favorite shirt,"(A/N Hmm. Any ideas as to what he did?)

Fubuki started to stuttered. Ryo's smile turn into a grin.

"Fine, then. You know, for Judai-kun, you always give him you attention," Fubuki said, as he turn to the game, since the other team was in the field.

"Yup, and you know why," Ryo said as he return to watch his crush.

Fubuki laughed. Both him and Ryo started to yell out Judai's name since he was up to bat. It was the last ining of the game and if Judai didn't strike out they would win the championship.

As Ryo saw Judai walk to bat he saw that there was something wrong with him. He saw that he was straining himself to walk and he also saw that he was coughing every minute or so,

"Is it my imagination? Or does Judai look sick?" Ryo shouted at Fubuki since the cheering had become more louder. Fubuki tensed at that.

"I don't think so," Fubuki said. Ryo looked back at Judai, he couldn't see anymore since he was concentration on the pitcher. Everyone got quiet as they saw Judai prepare to swing.

"STRIKE ONE!" the referee said. Everyone groaned.

Judai was starting to lose his sight. 'Damn! Please just a bit more!' Judai thought.

He prepared to swing again.

"STRIKE TWO!"

'Come on Judai! Get it together!" Judai thought. Everyone seem to hold in their breath as Judai prepared to swing. The ball came and Judai hit it. It was a home run!

Everyone shouted and chanted Judai's name, his team came out of their dugout and ran to Judai. They lifted him up and cheered.

Ryo as well shouted Judai's name. Judai laughed and cheered as well.

'Now, I just have to make it through the dinner party.' Judai thought as he was put down.

"Congratulation!" Sho said as he came toward Judai. "Come on Judai a picture!"

"Wait a minute! First the trophy!" Ichigaki suddenly appeared.

"Ichigaki-sensei!" Judai said as he went over and hugged him.

"Good job! Ju-kun!" Ichigaki said in his ear.

"Thank you." Judai said, as he was handed the trophy. It was painted gold and had a person with a baseball in his hand and holding it out. The plate said.

To The Red Phoenix! It had the year and date.

"Come on then." Sho said as he pointed to his camera,

Judai nodded and he said to his team "Come on Guys picture time!"

Everyone stood next to each other and Judai stood in the middle with the trophy in his hnad.

"Alright then guys say 'winners'!" Sho said as he put his camera to his face.

"WINNERS!" Judai and his teammates shouted.

Later on the party, Asuka, Manjome and Daichi kept on relenting on Judai's game and his moves. Sho was listening. Ichigaki was there too, since he was the one with the idea. Ryo and Fubuki were also there and Ryo paid attention to Judai's every move.

"Ryo, don't you think Judai-kun would feel uncomfortable if he finds out that you are staring at him like a stalker?"

"Shut it Fubuki," Ryo said as he drank his cup of soda. Fubuki just laughed.

"Ok, come on people it's time for the bid feast for the winning captain!" Ichigaki announced to the gang.

"Awesome! I'm starving!" Sho said.

"About time," Manjoume snorted as he followed Sho.

"It it time to eat," Daichi said, as he sat down next to Asuka.

"Of course and don't forget that by now Judai-kun must be hungry," Asuka said

Everyone nodded. Judai smiled as he sat down in the head of the table while Ichigaki sat on his right Ryo sat on the left of him while Fubuki sat next to

"Ichinee-san, thank you for the little celebration," Judai whispered as he leaned in to Ichigaki. .

"Anything for my favorite little brother since I love you so much," Ichigaki whispered back. Everyone had started to eat and were talking among themselves. While Ryo had been talking to Fubuki he had seen that Judai had leaned into Ichigaki and whispered something then he saw that Ichigaki said something else and what he could lip read was the "I love you so much." Ryo eyes widen.

"Ryo?" Fubuki said as he saw his Friend tense. Ryo leaned next to him and he said.

"I just heard Ichigaki-sensei say that he loves Judai,"

Fubuki didn't understand what was wrong with that. "Yeah? So what? I mean he has his reason to love Judai as well as that Judai loves him so much as well,"

"What!" Ryo shouted. Then he realized he had shouted since everyone was looking at him.

"Ryo-kun? Is everything okay?" Judai asked looking at him with worried eyes.

"Yeah, just fine," he said as he started to eat again. Judai shrugged and he started to talk to his brother.

"Why are you surprised Ryo? I'm sure you know that those two are more than student and teacher." Fubuki said more. Ryo frowned at that he was getting up to leave when Ichigaki stood up, he picked up his glass of soda raised it up.

"For the Most talented and for being the best Captain to his teammates! Lastly for also winning the First Year's Championship. May it lead to a good future! Cheers!" Ichigaki said as he clicked Judai's glass since he had it up.

"Cheers!" Everyone yelled as they clinked their glasses with the person closest to them . Ryo said it quietly as he clinked his glass to Judai who smiled at him shot a glare at Ichigaki.

"Judai-kun? Are you okay?" Fubuki suddenly said as he saw that Judai was coughing.

"Yeah, Fubuki-kun, just a cough," Judai said as he was finished with his coughing.

"Why aren't you eating?" Ryo suddenly asked. Judai look as if he was caught off guard.

"I'm not hungry. I ate before the game, so I was pretty nervous now I'm just not hungry," Judai lied. He hadn't eaten anything at all, because he couldn't stomach anything and right now he still wasn't hungry. Ryo didn't look convinced.

"Have you been feeling well? You look pale," Ryo asked. Everyone suddenly stopped talking. Judai suddenly felt uncomfortable. Ichigaki saw this as well as Fubuki.

"Oh, come now Marufuji-san, This is a celebration for Judai-kun's win! Don't make him uncomfortable!" Ichigaki said.

"ok then, Ichigaki-sensei," Ryo sad politely. Fubuki sighed. Everyone else went to talk among themselves. Judai looked at Ichigaki with a thankful expression. Ichigaki looked at him with an expression that Judai knew meant "You and I are going to have a talk later." Judai sighed as he faced forward. Ryo saw the whole thing and he couldn't help but be jealous since it seem that Ichigaki knew more about Judai that himself.

Judai then felt his throat tighten and his eyes water. Please don't, Judai thought as he started to cough. Ichigaki looked at him with a worry expression as well as everyone else since they heard that it was a loud cough.

"Judai-kun, are you okay?" Ichigaki asked as he went to him and put a hand on his back.

"Y-yeah, I-I'm F-fine," Judai said between coughs. Ryo as well got up and he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Judai you don't sound fine,"

"Marujufi-san is right." Ichigaki said. Judai's cough worsen to the point that he was grabing his stomach due to the pain.

"Judai-kun, you need to go see Ayukawa-sensei," Asuka said as she got up as well. Judai had had enough and he fell to the floor.

"Judai!" Sho yelled out as he ran to see him Judai was now on the floor on his knees and he was stil coughing.

"If he keeps this up. He'll start to cough up blood," Manjoume said, of course he meant it as kind of joke.

It was no joke.

Judai felt something wet in his hand. Ichigaki, Ryo and Fubuki gasped as they saw the first drop of blood fall to the white tiled floor. Everyone gasped out loud as they saw that between Judai's hand was seeping blood through.

"Judai! Your coughing up blood." Judai, who was till coughing took away his hand as he looked at it, which was a mistake since he was till coughing and blood also seeped through his mouth, trailing down from the sides of his hand. Judia's eyelids closed and he passed out.

"Judai!" Ryo yelled, as he picks him up.

"Hurry, to Ayukawa's!" Ichigaki said. Ryo nodded as he picked him up bridal style. He started to run. Everyone ran behind them.

"Ayukawa!" Ichigaki yelled out as soon as the doors slid open. Ayukawa was in her office and she suddenly appeared.

"What is it Ichigaki," Ayukawa said.

"It's Ju-kun!" Ichigaki said "He fainted!" as Ryo stood beside him. Ayukawa looked at Judai.

"Quickly, Ryo-kun, I need you to put Judai in the bed," Ayukawa said as she pointed at one of them. Ryo nodded as he laid Judai in the bed softly he looked at him briefly and left. He expected Ichigaki to follow but he was surprised to hear that Ayukawa told him to stay since he needed to explain what happen as well as give her information.

"Ryo-kun, I would like you to wait outside with your friends," Ayukawa said. Before Ryo left he heard Ryo say to Ayukawa "Ju-kun is going to be okay right?" Ryo was surprised that the teacher had a pet name for Judai.

"Onee-san how is Judai?" Sho asked as he saw his brother.

"I don't know, Ayukawa-sensei and Ichigaki-sensei are looking over it."

Everyone stood quietly waiting for Ayukawa and Ichigaki. Ryo felt something wet on one of his hands and he saw that it was smeared with blood. Ryo ran to a nearby water fountain and he washed his hands.

"You know, Ryo, it's not your fault," Fubuki said.

"It is, I didn't pay attention to him." Ryo said as he hit the wall with his fist.

"You are going to hate me for this but he had been sick for a long time,"

Ryo turned to him. "What!"

Fubuki sighed. "He got sick like about a week ago or so, I went to visit him and he made me promise not to tell anyone if he got better in a week and I thought he was better so I didn't say anything. He also made Ichigaki-sensei promise him. Ichigaki agreed since apparently he doesn't like saying no to Judai-kun's puppy eyes." Fubuki chuckled at that. Ryo was so angry that he didn't even want to talk since he was afraid he's punch Fubuki. He started to walk again to the group.

"Ryo! I am sorry!" Fubuki said as he ran to catch up to him.

"Right now, just don't talk to me please, I don't want to punch you so please," Ryo said bitterly as he leaned against the wall and he didn't say anything at all. Fubuki nodded and he kept quiet as well since he's rater be ignored than punched by Ryo. Fubuki went next to his sister and he hugged her. Sho was sitting down on the floor. Daichi was sitting next to him with a expressionless face. Manjoume was next to Sho and trying to encourage him that everything was going to be Ok. Then what seemed like hours when it was just minutes Ayukawa finally showed up with Ichigaki who had a grim look on his face.

"How is he!" Everyone practically shouted.

"Please don't shout Judai-kun is sleeping." Ayukawa said. "He has a terrible condition that I can't treat."

"What is it?" Asuka said.

"It's called the Pleadias(A/N It's not a real disease I got the name from Gorgeous Carat)"

" I heard a little about it," Daichi said, everyone looked at him. "Basically it's a disease that attacks the organs of the body. It's spreads until it reaches the heart if it's not caught on time, well-" Daichi left ti at that. Everyone looked so shocked they couldn't say anything.

"I'll make the call," Ichigaki said, as he went inside the office.

"What call?" Sho asked.

"He has to call for a helicopter to take him to Domino Hospital." Ayukawa said. "You can go in but if he's awake please don't make him feel uncomfortable." she went inside the room again to get some folder that she needed.

"I'll go in, by myself." Ryo said. Fubuki agreed "Good idea,"

"Why?" Sho said since he wanted to be the one to see him first.

"He doesn't like when people fuss over him, and he'll feel uncomfortable and Ayukawa-sensei said not to," Ryo said.

"I didn't know that," Sho said

Ryo wet inside without answering him. He went to the bed where Judai was he drew back the curtain and his heart ached to see his angel this way. Judai had a painful expression on his sleeping face. Ryo went to him and he put his hand on Judai's forehead. Then he withdrew it fast since he felt Judai stir.

"Ryo-kun?" Judai said as he tried to focus his sight.

"Judai why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry when you had to study so you can graduate." Judai said as he sat up and he started to cough. Ryo put his hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"Silly Judai I'd rather fail than not knowing that you are healthy."

"Thanks Ryo-kun, that means a lot to me,"

"Why don't we let everyone in? They are worried about you,"

Judai smiled. He nodded as he coughed, before going Ryo handed him a handkerchief. Judai smiled in gratefulness.

When everyone came in Asuka immediately hugged him.

"Asuka-chan, not to tight," Judai said.

"Sorry but I was really worried about you," Asuka said.

"How you feeling?" Fubuki asked.

"My stomach is hurting, I have a headache and I feel like puking. So aside form that fine,"

"You say like it's nothing," Manjoume said. Judai sighed.

"Sheesh, you should really take care of yourself," Daichi said as he hit Manjoume in the side. Manjoume grabbed his side and he glared at him.

"I know," Judai said,

"I hope you get better," Sho said. Judai smiled as he started to laugh at how Manjoume was glaring at him. He regretted it he started to cough and he out his hand on his mouth since he couldn't find his handkerchief. Ryo saw it on his side he grabbed it and he put it to his mouth, Then Sho grabbed a tissue and he cleaned up his hand. Judai looked at them with gratitude since he couldn't say thank you. His coughs ended after a while. Ryo got the handkerchief and he went to get another one. HE leaned backwards as he closed his eyes and everyone looked at each other.

Then they were startled to hear Judai's voice after a few minutes. "Thanks for coming here guys. I don't want you guys to worry." He started to cough again, Ryo quickly put the handkerchief in his mouth. Asuka patted him on the back. Ryo didn't like it but he had no choice. Judai looked at him before he closed his eyes.

"He needs rest," Ryo said as he laid him back to his bed.

"Guys I would appreciate it if you guys stood aside," Ayukawa said. Ichigaki went to Judai's side as he grabbed his hand. "The paramedics are here so they can take him to the helicopter."

Everyone stood aside. Ichigaki carefully put him onto the stretcher. Then the two men started to roll him outside with Ichigaki folowing him. Ayukawa followed him. As well as everyone. When they got to the rooftop they saw that Judai was already inside the helicopter Ichigaki was waiting for Ayukawa.

"Thanks for everything, Ayukawa," he said.

"Anytime, just take care of Judai-kun,"

"I know, I'll look after Ju-kun," Ichigaki said.

"Before you go, here are the folders that he would need," Ichigaki nodded. Before he went inside the helicopter Ryo grabbed his shirt.

"Marufuji-san?" Ichigaki said.

"Can I go with you?" he asked. Ichigaki didn't even think about it he nodded. Which Ryo was thankful for. Ichigaki knew Judai would want Ryo by his side.

"You guys can follow us by boat," Ryo said to the gang. Fubuki nodded. Ryo got in and he closed the door. Everyone stood back then they put their hand in front of their faces since the choppers started to go around and wind picked up. The helicopter took off.

"Let's get going." Asuka said. Everyone started to run towards the boats. Ayukawa watched them as they left.

"Please look after them all," she said as she looked at the sky which was turning an ugly gray and she prayed she prayed with all her might.

**Ok then that's were I'll leave it. So how was it? Good? Bad? You guys tell me. I gotta admit the story is written differently than original script that I already had. Anyway for Syrusfanatic12, if you have any request for a GX story, please tell me and I'll gladly write it. Since you are the only one that gave me an idea. Well then I'll probably be posting the other chapter in two weeks I might post it next Sunday but it's a big might since I have Sat. School I can't guarantee it. Please don't kill me. I'll write down the next chapters title:**

**Operation and the Risk. **

**Well until the next chapter.**

**Ja'ne**


	6. Operation and the Risk

**OK then people Sai-chan here! It's been a long time hasn't it! I have good news my computer is back and running! Even better news I'm in vacations!! So that means I'm going to finish all my stories. So on with the story.**

**Operation and the Risk**

The helicopter landed on the roof of the hospital. A doctor and nurses were already on top of the roof, they covered their faces with their arms against the wind. When the helicopter stop the wind died down. Immediately the two nurses opened the door and they took out Judai who was in the stretcher. The doctor came up to them. Ryo came out followed by Ichigaki.

"Takashiro" Ichigaki said, as he looked over at the doctor. He looked up and he smiled "Ichigaki, who have you been?"

"Well considering what has happened."

"I hoped with all my heart that it wasn't Judai." Takashiro said. Ichigaki nodded. "Are you sure you can handle this? If not then call another doctor."

Takashiro shook his head Ryo was surprised as his face changed from a worried one to a serious one. "I'm going to. Please take Judai to the examination room!" he ordered the nurses. They nodded and left with Judai. Ryo heard as one of them said "Poor Ju-chan he looks terrible."

Ryo was surprised to hear that the nurses knew Judai.

"Do you have the papers?" Takashiro asked. "Yeah I do, here," Ichigaki gave him the folder that Ayukawa had given him. Takashiro opened it and Ichigaki finally looked at Ryo.

"Oh, Ryo I'm sorry. Takashiro this is-"

"I know who he is, your Ryo Marufuji aren't you?"

"Yes," Ryo said politely.

"It's good to meet Judai's friend. I'm Judai's father Takashiro Yuki."

Ryo gasped but when he gave a good look at Takashiro he realized that Judai resembled his father. He had the same color of hair as Judai and his eyes were a nice shade gray. In the eyes of Takashiro one could tell that he was actually like his son, fun, easygoing and mischievous. Right now though it was filled with worried.

"Takashiro Yuki?" Ryo repeated. Then he gasped. This man was a famous doctor not only because he was a good doctor because he owned the hospital. Ryo had read it once in an article. He hadn't seen a picture of him it didn't cross his mind that this was Judai's father.

Takashiro gave a little chuckle "I never get tired of that. Well I'm happy that I finally got to meet the famous Ryo Marufuji, my son had talked quite a lot about you in his e-mails."

Ryo felt a little embarrassed, he never thought that Judai would talk about him to his parents. If you'll go ahead and wait in the waiting room, I'll go and give my report to you guys soon."

Ichigaki nodded and Ryo bowed down to Takashiro, who gave a little bow, and watched him leave.

"I never knew that Judai would have a famous father." Ryo said to Ichigaki.

"Yes I know, but it's not always good to have a rich and famous father." Ichigaki said. Ryo was about to ask him what he meant by that but then Ichigaki said "Let's go I need to call Judai's mom."

Ryo followed him without saying nothing. The waiting room was like any other waiting room, it had chairs and the walls were a white color. A nurse was at the desk, she was currently reading a file and looked up at who had come in. "Oh! Ichigaki-san, what brings you here?" the nurse asked. Ryo again was surprise at how everyone knew Judai. He went to take a seat.

"Judai was brought in right now."

"Oh my! I hope Ju-chan isn't in any real danger."

Ichigaki gave her a stiff smile. "I hope so." He flipped open his cell phone and hit speed dial.

"Hey," Ichigaki said, "I've been fine. Um, I have something to tell you. Ju-kun is in the hospital." Ichigaki went quiet for a while. Ryo looked at him since he thought that he was done talking. Then Ichigaki started to talk fast. "Calm down! Calm down! Right Takashiro is with him. Yes, yes, I'll keep you informed. Don't drive here. Ask the driver to bring you here. We don't want another person in the hospital. I'll see you soon." Ichigaki sighed and he flipped the phone shut. Ryo looked at him Ichigaki smiled. "Ju-kun's mom is a bit panicky. She always fears Ju-kun is going to have a terrible accident. It's ironic isn't it?"

Ryo didn't say anything, they fell into silence but it was tense.

"Ryo!" He heard his name being called. He looked up to see Fubuki run towards him.

"Fubuki, you finally got here." Ryo said. "Where's everyone else?"

"They're coming. I kinda ran ahead of them." Fubuki said, as he rubbed the back of him head. "Any news?"

"No. The doctor took him a few minutes ago."

Fubuki nodded and then he put something in Ryo's hand. Ryo looked at it and his eyes grew big in surprise. It was Judai's necklace.

"It fell when Judai was coughing." Fubuki simply said.

"Thanks." was all Ryo said. Not long after the rest of the gang came.

"Onee-san where's Judai?" Shou asked

"How is he?" Daichi asked.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Asuka asked.

"Ok everyone calm down." Ryo said, "He's with the doctor right now. So I don't know much."

Everyone sat down and fell silent. There wasn't anything to talk about aside from Judai. They all looked up as they saw two figures stand in front of Ichigaki. Ichigaki looked up.

"Oh, you're finally here. I see you brought your father as well."

Ryo and the rest of the gang gaped at the woman in front of Ichigaki. She was very beautiful. She had long black hair that gleamed in the light, she had ringlets in the end of her hair. Her eyes were a nice shade of brown. She was dressed in a suit with a skirt instead of dressed pants. Ryo now knew where Judai had gotten the nice eye color. Then everyone looked at the other man. This is where everyone gasped, it was the chairman of the school. The chairman's name was Kousuke Takatori.

"Chairman what are you doing here?" Fubuki asked.

The chairman looked at Fubuki and smiled. "I'm here because I heard of my grandson."

"Your grandson?" Manjoume repeated. "Wait.. Does that mean…"

"Yes, Judai's is the grandson of the Chairman of Bell Liberty." Ichigaki said. "This is Miho Yuki, Judai's mother."

"Miho-san? You mean the same one that own the best cosmetic and cloths line?" Asuka asked.

"Yes that very same one." Ichigaki said.

"I never knew that Judai had rich relatives." Daichi said.

"Hello, you must be Judai's friends right?"

Everyone introduced themselves to her. "So I finally got to meet you Ryo-kun."

Ryo shifted uncomfortably. "I take it Judai has talk about me with you then?"

"Yes, he has." Miho said, as she smiled. Ryo was astounded by her smile. It reminded him of Judai.

"I never knew about Judai's condition." Miho said.

"Neither did we," Asuka said, "Judai-kun is good at hiding things like that."

Miho sighed, "Yes I know."

That's when Takashiro came into the room.

"Dear, how is our son?" Miho asked as she went to her husband.

"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you guys," Ryo added, "The doctor is Judai father."

"How many things has Judai kept from us?" Shou said.

"I'm sure he had his reasons." Fubuki said.

"Well Judai is in critical condition." Takashiro said, everyone tensed. "It is in fact Pledias. Unfortunately it already stared to infect his stomach, hence that's why he couldn't eat nor stomach anything. As well as the coughing of the blood. The virus also attacks the nutrients of the body and that's why he has lost a lot of weight and is so weak."

"Is there a cure?" Kousuke asked.

"Yes, I have to operate him."

"That's good." Daichi said.

Takahiro shook his head. "It's good and bad at the same time."

"What do you mean?" Manjoume asked.

"Of course the chances are 50 to 50,"

"That doesn't sound bad," Fubuki said

"Yes, but the risk is. If the operation doesn't succeed he would only have a year to live. If it does then there is a high chance that he would never wake up at all."

Asuka put her hand on her mouth. Ryo clenched his hand around the necklace. Fubuki went over to his sister and hugged her. Daichi, Manjoume and Shou also clenched their hands.

"I need to get a few things in order. So You can all go and visit him before the operation. The operation would start in 20 min. So please be quick about it. Dear you can go first."

Miho nodded and she went to follow her husband.

"Wait here you guys. We'll be back." Ichigaki said. Kousuke followed Ichigaki who followed Miho.

"I hope everything goes well," Shou said. Everyone nodded they all had the same hope.

After a while Miho came back, "Whose first?"

Everyone looked at Ryo. Ryo shook his head, "One of you guys go first."

Shou was up first. Shou followed Miho.

"Please try not make him agitated." Miho said when they reached Judai's room

"I won't" Shou slid the door open. When he went inside he saw that Judai was sitting up he was looking tout the window with his hands on his lap. When he heard the door open he turned and he smiled. "Hey Shou what's up!"

Shou smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm still in a bit of pain but the painkillers are doing their job."

Shou stood quiet for a moment. "Shou?" Judai asked, as he cocked his head to the side.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

Judai blinked a couple of times but then he sighed. "I already told you why."

"That doesn't mean that you have to be like that! We worry, it's only natural. Beside are we best friends?"

Judai gripped his chest. "Can we talk about something else?"

Shou hands turned into fists. "Fine. Let me ask you one last question. Are you in love with someone?"

Judai looked at him surprised at the question. "Yes I am."

Shou wanted to ask if it was Ryo but he didn't want to hear the answer since he already knew it. He nodded. "I hope you come back to us Judai. I'll be waiting so we can hang out again."

"Shou, if the operation is successful and I don't wake up don't be sad continue your life. If you promise me that then I'd be very happy." Judai smiled at him. Shou looked away for a few seconds but then he turn back to Judai and nodded. "I promise."

"You are a great friend one of the very best I've had."

Shou smiled and then left. "He's ready for the next person." Shou said to Miho as he walked down the hall with tears trailing down his eyes. Then something dawned on him. Judai had said one of the 'best friends' yet he hadn't said that Shou was his best friend.

Asuka was next.

"I feel like a celebrity." Judai said, as he saw Asuka come in.

"That's because we need to come in one by one.""Yes I know dad told me." he said given her a smile. Asuka frowned. "Judai please take this seriously! I might not be able to see you again! And you smile like it's no big deal it's like you don't care of my feelings." Asuka yelled, tears falling on her face. Judai's smile disappeared, and it turned into a sad one. "I'm sorry Asuka this is why I'd rather not tell anyone I don't like seeing important people to me look that because of me."

"How could we not? We are your friends. I care a lot for you." Asuka went nearer to his beside and got a hold of his hand. "I do too. You are a very special friend to me this is why I hate seeing hurt for me."

Asuka's heart broke at that, since she already knows where she stands in Judai's heart. Asuka smiled and she hugged Judai. "Well then I gotta go since it's time for another one to come." Judai smiled Asuka gave him a hug which he returned. When Asuka was at the door she said "Remember when I asked you if you loved someone?" Judai said, "Yeah"

"You e then asked me if I loved someone and you wished me good luck. Well the person whom I love us you." She opened the door before Judai had anything to say because she knew what he was probably going to say. Judai's eyes grew big in surprise but then he said "I'm sorry for not returning your feelings."

Daichi was next, then it was Manjoume who just practically wished him good luck but in an insulting way. Then it was Fubuki. "After you it's only Ryo-kun right?" Judai asked, when he saw Fubuki come in. "Yeah,"

"Alright then! I'm getting tired."

"Same old Judai-kun, you are just the same as everyone else trying to act happy so you won't get scared." Judai laughed. "You have a knack for reading people's feeling, huh, Fubuki-kun." Fubuki laughed and said, "I've been told that."

"I just want to be strong for my parents. My mom was always at work. I never saw my dad either. Although when I got sick both of them would not go to work and stay home to take care of me."

"That sounds good."

"Well it should but then one time I overheard my parent arguing over the phone how they couldn't go to work until I was recovered. I was a sick when I was a boy my dad was a famous doctor that was always busy. My mom was the president of a famous company that had it's own cosmetic and clothes line. They were both needed and I felt that I was in the way. So I started to think what if I showed both of my parents that I was okay? It worked. That's why I am the way I am right now."

Fubuki listened carefully. "I didn't know that Judai-kun, but having parents like you do must be very lonely."

Judai smiled as he touched his neck and took out another necklace. It was the shape of half a heart and a wing attached to it. "I was never alone." The memory of a young boy with blue hair appeared in Judai's mind. (A/N Does it ring a bell to whom I'm talking about? It's for the sequel.) Fubuki nodded. He had a feeling it was a very important person to him.

"Fubuki-kun can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Please wait outside when Ryo-kun comes in. When he finished talking to me I need to ask something of you." Fubuki looked confused for a while but then he nodded and got up and left. Moments later Ryo came in.

"Sheesh. Like I told Asuka, I feel like a celebrity." Judai started to cough and he grabbed a handkerchief on the table next to him.

"You are, at least among your friends." Ryo went next to him. Judai tried to laugh but he was coughing so it wasn't possible. "You better make it or else."

"Don't worry Ryo-kun, I'm planning on getting back."

"For the person you love?"

"Especially for that person."

"You mean Ichigaki-sensei?" Judai blinked at him. "What?"

"Well I overheard you saying that you love him…. So I though…"

Judai started to laugh but then stopped when he started to cough. Ryo frowned.

"Ryo-kun, Ichigaki is my uncle but he's like a brother to me."

Ryo frown turned into a sheepish smile. He was glad for that. "Before I forget, here's your necklace." He gave it to Judai. Judai got and smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you going to take it to the operation room?" Ryo asked. "Yeah."

"Isn't that against he rules or something?" Judai grinned at him and said, "Not when your dad owns the hospital." Ryo chuckled. "That's true."

"I want you to promise me something Ryo-kun.'

"What is it?" Outside the window thunder could be heard. "Can you do that for me?" Judai asked. Ryo didn't say anything at all. "It would make me happy." Judai finished smiling at him as he held the necklace by his heart. Ryo got up he went by the door and opened it a bit. "Promise me you'll come back to us." Judai only replied, "Please bring in Fubuki-kun," Ryo sighed he didn't want to leave with out hearing Judai promise him. "Ryo I will try my best." Ryo nodded, it was the best answer he was going to get. Fubuki came in. Judai gave him the necklace and told him what he wanted him to do. Outside the rain poured harder and the raindrops could be heard as the splashed on the window.

"I will." Fubuki answered as he put the necklace on his pocket. "Thanks," Judai said, as he slumped back on his pillow. Fubuki looked out the window, "I hope the storms clear soon."

"I doubt it since autumn is near."

"Yeah,"

Judai sighed, "I think I'm going to sleep,"

"Sleep, you need your strength."

"Remind Ryo-kun to not forget the promise I made with him." Fubuki nodded, "Judai please make it, not only for us or your parents but for Ryo who loves you and you love back." Judai chuckled lightly, "You do have the knack to read people's feelings." he said as he fell asleep. Fubuki looked at the window, watching as lighting sounded. "I hope to read more of your feeling Judai-kun."

At that exact moment Takashiro came in, followed by two nurses and a stretcher.

"Fubuki-kun, if you could move to the waiting room. It's time. I'll inform you when the operation is done."

Fubuki nodded and he quickly left the room where both Miho and Ryo stood. They saw as the nurses took Judai away. The last image that Ryo saw before they left was Judai's sleeping face which looked so peaceful and beautiful he couldn't help but only stare. "There's nothing we can do but wait and pray." Miho said, as she started to walk towards the waiting room. Ryo and Fubuki looked at each other and then followed Miho. When they reached the waiting room Ryo announced, "He's in surgery now." They all sat down and waited since that was the only thing they could do right now until the surgery was over. Shou looked out the window and he sighed. "The whether is reflecting how we all feel inside." he said and everyone nodded.

Takashiro was in his scrubs with his mask on and gloves on as well. Judai was on the operating table with an anesthesia mask on. Making him sleep deeply.

"Sensei, we're ready," one of the nurses said. Takashiro took a deep breath and he got a hold of one of the knives. (A/N I don't know the name of the knives. LOL)

"Let us begin." he said. The operation began.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Judai looked around it was all dark so he couldn't see where he was.

"Hmm… I must either be asleep or in a very dark room." Judai sat down on what he felt was a hard floor. "Not really," he heard a voice say. He looked around there was no one he could see. Then a shimmering light appeared before him.

"Who are you?" Judai asked.

"Let's just say I'm your guardian."

"My what?" Judai said not really understanding, the light quivered as laugh was heard. "Okay then, how about if I just say it like this. I'm you." Then the simmering light turned into a figure, Judai's eyes grew big in surprise as he saw that the figure was the splitting image of him. The image then snapped his fingers and light was turned on. Judai looked around and he saw that he was in a room. "So it was a room."

"Actually not really this is a room in a house." Judai looked at the figure in front of him, he looked exactly like him and the only difference was that he was wearing a robe that reached his feet and it seemed that his feet didn't quite touch the ground. As well as the fact that he was also transparent.

"What can I call you? Since Calling you Judai is just too weird."

The figure laughed. "Call me Toshiyuki.(1)"

"Toshiyuki? Does it have a meaning?"

"Yes it has."

"What's the meaning?" Judai asked curious now. Toshiyuki laughed. "That's for me to know and for you to never know." Toshiyuki laughed some more a he saw Judai's put. He opened a door and went out. Judai followed. He found himself in a huge forest. The trees were all green and the flowers were in bloom birds were chirping and squirrels were running here and there as well as dears.

"Where am I am?" Judai asked.

"You are inside your head, more specifically in your conscious."

"IS this how it looks for everyone?"

"No, your just happens to be a forest although there is a problem."

"What is that?"

"There was a always a cottage here. That cottage was where you could go into the real world and your conscious. Not it's lost."

"How is that possible?" Judai asked looking around. Toshiyuki looked around. "I don't know that myself… but one thing is certain you have to find it before it's too late. Only then can you go home."

Judai suddenly fell to the ground "But I'm too tired."

Toshiyuki crouched next to him ,"Judai! Judai! Don't give up!" Toshiyuki's face was the last thing he saw before Judai's vision went dark.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Sensei! We're losing Judai-chan!" one of the nurses said, as the monitor started to beep, the line went straight.

"Come on Judai, son, live." Takashiro said, as he continued with the operation.

"We got him back sensei." the nurse said. Takashiro let out a breath that he was holding. Everyone was happy that Judai was still with them. "Let's keep going" Takashiro said.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Judai woke up. He was in patch of grass, with a blanket underneath.

"You're up." Toshiyuki said, who was sitting next to him.

"Yeah," Judai said as he saw the animals walk closer to him. He smiled as he took out a hand. The deer nuzzled his hand and sniffed it, apparently he liked what he smelled because he let himself be drawn into Judai's arms. He patted his back and head.

"Toshiyuki how do I find the cottage.?"

"You'll have to figure that on your own but for now rest, you need for the long journey." Judai smiled he laid back again on the blanket the deer going next to him as it nuzzled Judai's head. "I do feel tired." Judai said, as he yawned. Toshiyuki watched his as he fell asleep. The deer put his head on his legs as he let Judai snuggle closer to him. Toshiyuki snapped his fingers and another blanket showed up and he pointed to Judai's sleeping figure the blanket covered him. "Judai you are going to have to do your best. For your friends."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"We're done," Takashiro said taking off his blood covered gloves and going to the sink to wash his hands. "You can move him to his room." the nurses nodded as they also took off their mask and gloves. They prepared Judai to move him. Takashiro put on his doctors coat and left to the waiting room.

Ryo immediately stood up as he saw Judai's father walk into the room. Everyone held in their breath, although they didn't notice.

"Honey, how was the operation?" Miho asked, her father wrapped and arm around her.

"The operation was successful." Everyone let out their breaths and smiled at each other. "Now let us hope that Judai waked up in the next 24 hours or else he falls into a comma."

Everyone had that on their minds. The dangerous part was over but now it was up to Judai to wake since no one else could do anything. _Now it's all up to you Judai _Ryo thought.

"It's be best if you guys stayed at out house today. I'm pretty sure that the port is closed due to the fact that there is a storm."

"Sure," Asuka answered for all of them. All of them were exhausted and all they wanted was to go into a more comfortable place sitting on the chairs in the waiting room for hours wasn't very comfortable.

"I'll be home for the rest of the night until around 12 tomorrow.." Miho said to her husband. "I'll call you immediately if anything changes or happens." Takashiro said. Miho nodded and went to hug and give her husband a quick kiss on the lips. Ryo saw this and couldn't help but to think that he wanted to do that to Judai. "Take care kids." Takashiro said, as he waved at them. They waved back and left, outside the rain was very hard and there was still thunder. A limousine was waiting for them. They stood there with their mouth open. Ichigaki laughed and said, "Come on guys it's not like you guys don't have one."

Everyone had to agree but what surprised them was the fact was that it was very big. Beside some of them didn't have a limousine but just a car that a driver drove but not a freaking limousine. They all got in.

"Who knew that the slacker was rich." Manjoume said.

"It must have been nice to have everything you wanted." Daichi said. "I doubt it," Fubuki murmured. Ryo looked at him and Fubuki just gave him a smile. When they got to Judai house they were even more shocked. Judai's place wasn't a house bit a mansion. There were three floors and then there was a fountain in the middle with roses. The gate opened and Ryo could see that there were cameras in the gate. Once they got in the mansion they were greeted by Mikami the main maid of the Yuki family. She was in her 50 with black hair that was dulling in color, she had wrinkles around her eyes, bur her eyes told how she was a very loving and fun woman. "Welcome back Miho-sama, Kousuke-sama, Ichigaki-sama" she said as she bowed down and took her coat. She then looked at Ryo and the others and smiled. "Welcome," as she bowed down. The gang also bowed down. "Mikami, this are the friends of Judai," Miho said. "This us Mikami the head maid, if you have any questions or you need something please feel free to ask her."

"How is Judai-sama?" Mikami asked. "The operation was successful at least. Now it's just a matter of him waking up," Miho answered

Ryo and the others took of their coats and Mikami got a hold of them. "Would you mind preparing their rooms Mikami and also prepare our dinner." Miho continued saying.

"Of course right away."

"Well children if you follow Mikami she'll show to your rooms. Then we'll announce when the diner is ready." Miho said, as she walked up the stairs. "I hope you feel like at home," Kousuke said as he followed his daughter. "If you would follow me," Mikami said, as she motioned for them to follow her.

"Mikami, I'm going to go ahead and just go to the room as always." Ichigaki said as he went up the stairs waving at the gang.

"The second floor all belongs to Judai-sama. When he was small the rooms were usually fool of toys and other entertainment for him. When he grew up, the toys changed and now it's just a room where there is only an huge TV screen and then another that has gaming systems. The rest of the rooms were changed into rooms so he could bring friends over."

"Is Judai's room also here?" Shou asked.

"Yes it is." Mikami said. She showed each and everyone to their room. Daichi and Manjoume were next to each other while as well as Asuka and Fubuki. Shou was in front of Fubuki's.

"This is your room, Ryo-kun," Mikami said. "It just happens to be that the room in front of you is Judai-sama's room."

Ryo looked in front of him, of course the door was closed, and the door was painted a nice red shade. While the other rooms were painted a light blue. _It stands out, just like him, _Ryo thought as he went inside the room.

"I'll announce when dinner is ready," Mikami said as she left. Ryo was surprised to see how the room was spacious as well as it a comfy feeling to it. The bed was big and filled with pillows that looked very comfortable to sleep in. There was a dresser, and on the end of the bed there was a little chest that served as a benched since it had cushions. Ryo went to the window which were tall. He opened it and it had a view of the garden.

_If it weren't for the rain, it would have been a nice view._ Ryo thought. He also saw the window slid open since it lead to balcony big enough to fit at least a small round table and four chairs, that right now were wet from the rain.

"Hey Ryo let's go, the foods ready," Fubuki said, entering his room.

"Haven't you heard of knocking first?" Ryo said, as he glared at his friend. Fubuki grinned. "I have but we're friends, there's no need for secrets." Ryo snorted as he followed him. Dinner went well, there was little chat since they were all still worried for Judai. When dinner was done, Kousuke left biding farewell to his students with a "I hope you get back to school fast."

"Well children have a good night. I had the liberty for pajamas to be taken to your rooms. It from my clothes line. So please use them. There is also at least two bathrooms in the second floor. Please use it." Miho said as she left. Ryo and the others were a little embarrassed to have been treated so nice they would have liked to decline the offer but as seeing that Miho wasn't going to allow a no they had no other choice but to accept.

"Don't worry guys, it's no trouble for her. She did always say she was going to only serve and make sure to attend well Ju-kun's friends." Ichigaki said as he saw how they were uncomfortable. "Well then good-might guys sleep well you have to go to school tomorrow." He left as the gang said in unison "Good night Ichigaki-sensei."

They all got up and went to the next room, which was a living room, where there was a fireplace that had a fire going on. On the mantel there were a bunch of photographs of Judai with his parents, with him alone and then one with another boy his age but he had blue hair.

"Man I wonder why Judai hasn't told us about his family," Manjoume said.

"It is surprising,, I never imagined that his parents would be _this _famous." Asuka agreed.

"I'm pretty sure he had his reasons for not telling us." Fubuki said, as he leaned against a wall.

"You are absolutely right, Fubuki-kun," Mikami said, as she came inside the room.

"Mikami-san, what do you mean by that," Daichi said.

"Miho-sama and Takashiro-sama are two very famous not to mention important people. For this reason they were always away and very busy and didn't spend much time with Judai-sama. Of course that doesn't mean that they didn't love him. Judai-sama was a very sick child so he was always in the doctors. And because he didn't want his parents to worry about him and leaving work he pretended he was alright. He did have friends but those friends were just with him because of the money and because he was such a famous child. Judai-sama afterwards stop bringing friends over and he didn't tell who his parents were. Although mind you he did have Ichigaki-sama and his best friend that unfortunately left to study in the U.S."

"With friends like those, it's no wonder that Judai never told us." Shou said.

"But we don't like Judai for his money but for him. We didn't even know he had this much money." Daichi said.

"I know," Mikami said. "I'm happy just for that. For him to finally find friends that like him for who he is."

"Well then, I'm going to go and take a bath." Fubuki said, as he got up. Everyone got up and started to go to their rooms. Ryo had the same idea as Fubuki, take e a bath and then fall asleep. Everyone said goodnights to each other and left to their rooms. Luckily Ryo got to a bath fast. He took a long and hot bath, thinking about all that he had learned from Judai and of course if he will wake up or not. When he got to his room he put his inform, that was neatly folded, on top of the bench-slash-chest. As he was drying his hair, memories of him and Judai spending time together came floating in his mind. When he was done, he spends a few minutes that felt like hours to him, just looking at the window and hearing the rain fall on balcony. Then he went to bed. HE thought that he wouldn't sleep because he was too tired, but when his head hit the pillow he instantly fell into a peaceful sleep, at least for a while.

**1) Toshiyuki means clever and happy. **

**Ok then people that it. That's the 6th**** chapter of Love is a Cure. Please tell me how it is 'cause I really want to know if I'm doing fine or not. I'm sure you guys already know this but my characters are OCC I wanted to stick close to their personalities as much as possible but I guess I couldn't… Anyways here's the title of the Chapter. **

"**Dreams Goodbyes and Promises." Until the next chapter. **


	7. The Dream, Goodbye and Promises

**Ok then People how it been! Sorry for not up dating sooner but my freakin computer is giving me problems again !!!!! Man I just want to throw it out the window 'cause of all the problem it's causing me. Anyway here's the next chapter of Love is a cure!!! I would have put it up about like at the beginning of the July but I went to the Anime Expo and like didn't work on it. It also didn't help that I had the idea of seeing Tactics all over again and then read Nabari No Ou as well as that I went to a three day trip and I had no computer what so ever also I have a new dog and he's like barely a baby! His name is Kendo and I'm like looking after him****. Another thing before I start the chapter thanks for all the reviews u guys put up!! I'm so happy that my story is well liked I hope all of u guys keep on reading my story. Anyway on with the 7th Chapter of Love is A Cure. By the way when I put this ~* pattern that means that they are in the dream world. The patten will change though. **

**Chapter 7: The Dream, Goodbye and ****Promises ***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Fubuki woke up, and he looked around him, he was in a house, he was sitting in a sofa. He got up and started to look around the room. Then he saw a door and got up and walked to it and opened it. When he opened the door it lead to a hallway, he saw stair that led to a second floor. He then saw that at the the end of the hallway there was another door. He walked towards it and opened it and then it led to the outside, he now knew that it was just a beach house because the outside was the beach. There was sand, and the waves crashed gently on the shore, as well as palm trees. He walked down the little stairs and then he started to walk towards the shore and then walked along side it. His feet felt the cool water and footprints were left behind, and the waves wiped them away.  
"Last time I was here, it was all dark, muddy and ugly," Fubuki said, as he looked all the peaceful view of the beach.

"Well at least one of us know where we where," he heard a voice say. He didn't need to turn around to look, to know that it was Judai. "Judai what are you doing here?" Judai laughed as he said, "At least you know where you are I didn't." Judai walked in front of Fubuki so he could see him. Fubuki looked sad for a while, "This is not my first time, but my second time. The first time it was when... I was a little confused and I needed some time alone." Fubuki said, as he looked around remembering that time long ago that was not a really good time or thing to think about."  
Judai nodded and he said, "I don't have much time here. I still have someone to visit."

"Ryo is going to be surprised."

"I guess I have to get used to that," Judai said, as he chuckled. Fubuki laughed, "So tell me why are you here?"

Judai's smile turned into a sad one, he walked into the water more until the water was until his knee. Fubuki saw that the water seemed to pass through him. "The water is so cool," Judai said. Fubuki raised an eyebrow, "Judai? Why are you here?" he repeated the question. Without turning around Judai said, "I want you to keep our promise."  
"Yes, I know I will keep it." Fubuki said, looking at the ocean and how it glittered.

"I want you to guide Ryo-kun through his promise no matter what it takes." Judai turn around and he smiled at Fubuki, he walked towards him, but Fubuki saw that he crouched down to pick up a shell. Judai told Fubuki what Ryo had promised. Fubuki nodded. "I understand. Don't worry I will follow it through no matter what."  
Judai got up and he turned around to see the ocean, "I came here to say goodbye, Fubuki-kun." Fubuki's eyes grew big at that. "I tried, I really did, but I'm not going to make it, not the 24 hours. I'm sorry..I've lost." Fubuki felt tears sliding down his face, Judai turned to look at him and then he smiled. "We'll see each other soon, so don't feel sad." Fubuki nodded, his eyes grew big in surprise again as he saw that Judai had wings. Yet he knew that somehow it fit Judai to have wings. Beside in the dream world one could to pretty much what one wanted. Fubuki smiled through his tears. Judai took off, but not before giving the shell he found to Fubuki. Judai gave a hug to Fubuki and then left.

Fubuki saw as some of the feathers in Judai's wings fell off. Fubuki caught one, it was soft to the touch. Fubuki fell down to the sand and yelled out, "JUDAI!!!" as he saw Judai disappear in the sky. The waves crashed against the shore and on the rocks in the cliff side. The name was tossed into the winds which made it all the more sad. Fubuki kept on crying at the friend he wouldn't be able to see for a long time, at least not awake. His sobs were drowned by the waves.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fubuki awoke, by getting up from the bed, he looked around, he was back in the real world. He knew what Judai had said was true. He put both of his hands on his face and started to cry then Miho came in with tears on her eyes and Fubuki knew that it was the truth.

**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~

Ryo looked at his surroundings. He found himself on the porch of a house. He was sitting on a chair, which he had waken up from. He looked around, there were a lot of trees and it was a nive feeling to it. He walked out of the porch and then he saw that there was a pathway that led to a view. He walked towards it and when he reached he found out that he was on top of a hill. The view was very breathtaking. The view was that of a field full of roses, blue roses to be more exact. "Don't you think the view is nice," he heard someone say. Ryo turned around at the sound of the voice. It was a voice he had come to know and love so much. When he saw who it was he smiled. "Judai! What are you doing here? Where are we?"

Judai chuckled, "I was like that too, I didn't know where I was. I got to saw that your view is very nice, Ryo-kun. This is inside your mind Ryo-kun, it's like your own dream land, or like your conscious."

"Everyone's looks different?" Judai nodded. "They do, mines a forest."

"Well, id this is my dream land, then why are you here? Not that I don't mind though," Ryo quickly added. '_Well, at least I don't mind Judai now if it was anyone else, I'd probably be annoyed." _Ryo thought. "I'll explain it, but first let's just stay here a few minutes and enjoy the breeze," Judai said, as he sat down by the edge of the cliff, his feet dangling. Ryo sat next to him, and let the air breeze through him. It felt nice. Ryo looked at Judai, who sighed. "Okay, first of all Please remember the promise we made to each other okay?"

"Yeah," Ryo sighed and looked at the valley and then continued, "Judai I don't think I'm going to be able to keep that promise,"

Judai smiled at him, "I'm sure you are. You'll have help,"

"What do you mean-" Ryo started but was interrupted when Judai said, "Anyways, I don't got a lot of time. I am here because I wanted to see you one last time and say goodbye."

"Goodbye?" Ryo echoed. Then it clicked to him. "Please no Judai," Judai looked at him, and smiled sadly, "It's too late, please tell everyone else goodbye. Tell my parents that I love them and to Ichi-nii as well. I want everyone to continue on with their lives."

"Judai, you have to fight." Ryo turned towards him, and began to reach out to him, but Judai sensing this, he got up and walked off the cliff, "Judai!" Ryo shouted, but then he saw that Judai had sprouted wings. When he looked at him, he gave a small smile, '_I always did say that Judai looked like an angel, now I can see it for reals. At least I think,' _Ryo thought. He saw as feathers fell down from his wings. "I tried, but it's just not enough time. Goodbye Ryo and until we meet again, and trust me we will," Judai turned around and flew off. "Judai! Judai!" Ryo screamed but no matter what Judai didn't turn, he flew out of site, leaving Ryo to fall to his knees.  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**

Ryo shot out of bed at the same time Fubuki came bursting in through the door. "Ryo!"

"Judai! How is he?" Ryo asked, looking at him. Fubuki looked down to the floor. "Miho-san's husband called. "Judai-kun didn't make-" Ryo got out off the bed and ran out of the room. "Ryo!" Fubuki said, not finishing what he was saying. When Ryo reached the living room, everyone was there, a sad look on their faces. Miho was crying and Ichigaki was holding her. Kousuke was also with her but he was quiet. Asuka was also crying, everyone else was just quiet. "Ryo, you didn't let me finish." Fubuki came in, "Judai-kun, has fallen into a coma" (A/N You guys thought I was going to kill Judai huh?) "What?" Ryo looked at Fubuki, "Takashiro-san said that Judai didn't even make the 24 hours, he went into a coma about like four hours after we had left. He's in a coma state he doesn't know when he'll wake up or if he'll wake up at all." Fubuki finished. Ryo sighed out of relief but at the same time out of sadness. He grabbed his hair as he leaned back on the wall. Fubuki went to his sister and grabbed hugged and left with her. Manjoume, Daichi, Ichigaki and Kousuke also left, Shou went up to his brother and asked, "Nii-san are you alright?"

"Yeah, go on to bed." Ryo said, as he gave him a small smile. Shou nodded but before he left said, "You Aniki will come back to us, after all he wouldn't want to leave his loved one alone." Ryo looked at his little brother. Shou left without turning around but Ryo could sense that and he smiled for real. He was going to leave when he was stopped by Miho.

"Ryo-kun, I want to show you something," Miho said, as she motioned for him to follow her. He did, they went up to the floor where Miho and her husband were, they went to a room that was locked. The door was really fancy and well decorated. The designs where of feathers and gems. Ryo saw as Miho took out a key and unlocked the door. The lights were turned off but when Miho turned on the lights he let out a cry of surprise, the whole room was filled of pictures. There were pictures on the wall and on tables. Some of them were about family but the majority of them were about Judai and his friends. "This room is where I come when I'm worried over Judai." Miho said, as she looked around. "Since my husband and I weren't there for most of Judai's childhood. So I asked Mikami-san to take pictures of every cute moment, every achievement Judai did."

"I'm sure Judai loved it,"

"Yes, he did. That's why it's hard that I might not take anymore pictures of him. To see him smile, laugh, call me mom. It sad, and now more because I didn't spend time with Judai."

"I'm sure he loves you very much."

"As well as that you love him right?" Miho said, looking at him. Ryo's eyes grew big in surprise then he looked down to the floor. Miho smiled, "Look at these pictures here," Miho said as she pointed at a set of pictures that where on top of a table made out of glass. The pictures where that of Judai in his school. In Bell Liberty Academy. There was one of Judai in front of his dorm. Another one was when he was with Shou. They were both preparing for Halloween festival that the school planned. They were in costumes, Judai had been a knight and Shou was a magician. Ryo remembered that time when he saw Judai he thought he was really cute. Both of them where facing the camera and where posing, Judai with his sword and Shou with his magic staff raised, as if he was going to cats a spell.

One was with Asuka. Asuka must have been helping him with homework because they were in a library. They where sitting down, with open textbooks, open notebooks and pens in their hand, but they were both looking up and smiling. Then another one with Daichi, it seemed that they had been painting his rooms. Since Daichi always wrote on his walls formulas, theories and hypothesis. They were both covered in white paint and where laughing at the camera with their arms around each others shoulders and paintbrushes on their hands. Another one with Fubuki, they where at top of a the hill that was next to the 1st years. It had been sunset because that was the background, Fubuki and Judai where smiling and had a V-sign in their hands. There was even one with Manjoume. Ryo let out a chuckle when he saw the picture since it had seemed That he had made Manjoume mad because it looked like Manjoume had been chasing Judai, since he was in the motion of running and he had a fist raised his face was in rage and mouth opened and Ryo was sure he had been yelling insults. Judai was also in the motion of running and he had been laughing.

"Judai did have a knack of getting people annoyed,"Ryo said, chuckling again. Miho laughed. The next one was a picture of the whole group. Ryo remember this one. They were out in the forest and Judai had asked if the could take a picture. Since there where other students around they had asked one and he had taken the picture. Judai was in the middle to his left was Shou, Asuka to his right, Daichi was next to Asuka, Manjoume was next to Shou and then on the back was Ryo and Fubuki. Everyone was smiling, even Manjoume.

"These pictures Judai send them to me and I love each and everyone of them since it shows that my Judai had good friends. these are just copies the original ones are in Judai's room. I'll tell you a secret, there are two pictures that I absolutely adore and are my number one favorites." Ryo nodded, she pointed at two pictures that where standing alone in the middle in of the room. It had a very nice framing One was made of gold and the other of silver. The gold one had a pattern of the same as the door and the silver had pattern of flowers. Ryo looked at the silver one the silver one had two pictures that where connected. The one on the right one was of himself and Judai. He remembered where it was. They had been on the forest, the same day they took the one of the group picture. They had stopped on a spot that had a huge lake. There was a white bridge that connected the lake to the other side. the other side of the bridge was a famous spot because it was where boys asked girls out then they would give them a flower. Judai had wanted to go, so Ryo went with him.

When they had reached the middle of it Judai had stopped and looked at somewhere because he had leaned against the bridge and had raised a hand Ryo had just looked at him that's when he had heard Fubuki called them and they had turned and Fubuki had a camera on his hand. He had taken a picture. Ryo was now looking at the result. Judai had been staring at the camera and had his hand raised, saying hello, Ryo had been caught looking at Judai and smiling. The other ope was of only Judai, he himself had taken that picture. They had reached the other side of the bridge and there were a lot of flowers of various kinds. One in particular had attracted Judai's attention. It had been an iris. Judai had crouched down and had smelled the flowers._ "Ryo-kun do you know the meaning of this flower?" Ryo had shook his head and said, "No." _

_Judai had looked up and said, "It means 'happiness to those who believe,'" Judai had answered. _The he had looked at the flowers again and Ryo took the picture. Judai had a smile that was filled with so much happiness and love.

_"_He might have been thinking about Ryo-kun," Miho said. Ryo took a glance at the other picture but it was of Judai and another guy that Ryo didn't know. He had and amazing shade of turquoise hair with matching eyes. Both of them had the same kind of smile. It seemed that they had been camping since they where both in camping gear. They were standing in front of a beautiful waterfall and there was a rainbow on top of it. "This is one of the most precious because it was with the whole family." Miho said, as she picked it up and looked at it. Ryo was a bit jealous because he had thought that he had been the one that knew of Judai's smile but it seems that there was another person.

"You know Ryo-kun, I knew the moment that I saw you who you where because Judai always talk to me about you in the e-mails he send me week. It was always Ryo-kun this and that."

Ryo blushed. "Yes, I do love Judai. Judai is so kind and he thinks of others instead of himself. It that reason that I fell for him.

"Ryo-kun can you promise me something,"

"Yes, of course."

"I don't want you to be depressed over this. If you love Judai, when he wakes up, please protect him." Ryo nodded "Of course." Miho smiled and said, "Well then you better go to sleep, since tomorrow we are going to see Judai early because Asuka-Chan and the other need to be in school. And you need to go to your test."

Ryo needed to take test that he need to take so they could see what levels he was his studies so they could advice him what school he could go, of course to what career he wanted. It was in a college in Domino City. "Miho-san, how do you know Judai will wake up,"

Miho looked at him and smiled. "He wouldn't want to leave his loved one alone," and then she left. Ryo took one last glance at the pictures. He smiled and left closing the door.

The next morning, Ryo dressed up into his uniform it was already washed and ironed which to him was a first. When he was downstairs he was greeted by the sight of all of his friends already there with their uniforms. "We're just waiting for Miho-san, Ichigaki-sensei and the chairman," Fubuki said. As if on cue the three people walked down, Miho had a pant suit. Kousuke had his suit as well and Ichigaki had a pair of black slacks with a white button down shirt. "Alright kids, let's get going" Ichigaki said. Everyone nodded. They all left. Once they reached the hospital, Takashiro greeted them. By the look on his face he had not slept at all, yet he greeted them with a smile. "Hello everyone, Judai is in the same room. So go on ahead. Don't make to much noise please, for the other patients." Everyone nodded. "Miho-san, may I talk to you alone for a while?" Ryo asked Miho. Miho nodded. "I'll see you then honey," Miho said to her husband who left to attend oater patients. "Go on ahead you guys, you need to go see him since you need to go back to school." Miho said to Ichigaki, her grandfather and the rest of the gang. They left.

"So Ryo-kun what is that you wanted to ask me about?" Miho said.

"Well I was wondering if I may stay in your house since I'm going to be taking my test and I need a place to sat until my test are done."

Miho smiled "Of course, how can I say no." Ryo smiled. He watched Miho leave. He sat down. After a few minutes, he saw the gang come out as well as Ichigaki and the chairman. the gang told him goodbye and good luck as well as Ichigaki and the chairman. Miho came out and then said "Go on ahead," Ryo nodded. He sat back down as he saw Miho leave. Ryo sighed. "Go on and hurry up, Ryo or you'll miss your test," he heard someone say. He turn around and he saw that it was Fubuki. "Fubuki! Aren't you going to go ahead and go with the rest of them back to school."

"No, I'm here to make sure you go to your test and not spend your time just staying with Judai-kun." Ryo' eyes grew big in surprise Fubuki had seen right through him. "I'm also staying. I told Miho-san, since I had a feeling you were going to use the excuse about your test to stay with Judai-kun and blow off your test. I will make sure you go to those test."

Ryo glare daggers at him. "So if I were I'd go in and see Judai-kun. Since you'll probably won't see him in these days." Ryo gritted his teeth. "Damn you."

"Say what you will, but your loosing time." Fubuki said, as he looked at the clock on the wall. "You know Ryo, Judai came to me in my dream." Fubuki said. Ryo looked at him, "What did he say?"

Fubuki smiled. "He told me to keep the promise I made with him." Ryo looked down. "I'm sure he said the same thing to you."

"How did you-"

"He told me. Beside you already knew when I came to get you last night although you though he was dead."

Ryo sighed, "You aren't going to tell me what you talked about right?" Fubuki nodded, "That is correct. I'll tell you when the time comes. Now go on." Fubuki smiled at him. Ryo nodded and he walked towards Judai's room. Fubuki watched him go, he took out the necklace that Judai had given him, "I'm doing the right thing, right Judai-kun?" the jewel gleamed as if to say "yes" Fubuki smiled. "Thank you."

Ryo opened the door. He saw Judai in the bed. The window was open and there was a breeze coming in. Judai was had machines attached to him. One was a where it showed his heartbeat another one was where it could tell his brainwaves. The heartbeat one was beeping, yet on the brainwaves one it was all flat. Ryo went to him, he noticed that he had a necklace on, It wasn't his. It was one that had gold chain and it had a half heart with an also half wing attached to it the heart was that of a ruby. He wondered where the other necklace was. Probably with Miho. He keeled in front of him grabbing his hand. He let the tears fall, which he had been holding. "Why Judai? Why couldn't you fight more?" He put Judai's hand on his forehead. He closed his eyes. He remembered last night the promise he had made. His promise to Judai:

_"Can you promise me something?" _

_"Sure, what is it?" Ryo said, sitting down on the chair provided. _

_"If I don't make it I want you to promise me that you won't get depressed. If your going to visit make it as less as possible. Most importantly. I want you to continue your studies. I don't want you to be here, all the time every day. Only on special holidays and I'm talking about like Christmas and even then I just want you here for a few hours then spend it with your family. If you can promise me that then I'm happy."_

_Ryo's eyes grew big in surprise and Judai smiled._

"I didn't give you an answer, Judai. I will keep my promise to you. Please just come back to me."

Ryo got up and then he bent over and kissed Judai on the lips. He looked outside and then he smiled, the sun was out bright as ever. He let go of Judai's hand and then he turned around, opened the door took one last glance at Judai and then left, closing the door. Ryo walked down the hallway and then met Fubuki at the waiting room. Fubuki smiled at him. Ryo return his smile. "_Arigatou_." Fubuki patted Ryo's shoulder and then they walked out the hospital.

Ryo knew that whatever happened he would do the things he needed to do all for Judai. If he felt like given up, he would only think of Judai who was fighting to come back to him. That way he would keep on going. Fubuki looked at the sky, there was not even a single hint that there had been a storm yesterday. "The future looks bright."

"Yeah, and I will always think like that." He walked on ahead of Fubuki. "Judai-kun, I don't think I'm going to be of any help towards him. Your going to be the one helping him." The wind picked up. Sakura petals fell of the trees and into the sky. Ryo looked at them as they flew off into the sky. Ryo knew that one thing will never change and whatever happened he will always remember one important thing

He loves Judai Yuki.

No matter what with that in his heart Ryo went to his test along with Fubuki whom he knew would always help him along the way. Yes the future did look bright.

**Ok then people that ends the 7th chapter of Love is a Cure. Two more chapter and this story is finished!!!! Well then please review and tell me what you guys think. Even though it's like 1 am I'm going to watch Bleach lol. But before I go I'm going to write the tittle of the next chapter. **

**Years Later; Fubuki's Promise. **

**What does that tell you. LOL well then laters then. **


	8. Year's Later Fubuki's Promise

**Ok then people I'm so sorry! * bows* I had so many things on my mind! I have another story I'm working on and its just killing me!! 'cause I can't like decide on things! Anyway here is the next chapter of Love is a Cure. **

**Chapter 8: Year's Later; Fubuki's Promise.**

* * *

Judai awoke, he looked around and sighed. He was still inside his own world.

"You still have to keep on looking." Toshiyuki said, who was on top of a tree. Judai looks up at him, he was underneath the tree. "Yeah, yeah, I know." Judai said. "It's easier said than done,"

Toshiyuki had told Judai that in order for him to go 'home' he needed to find his 'house' according to Toshiyuki, the house was where Judai could go in and out of his mind. It was also where he could have gone to other people's mind. When Judai had gone to visit Ryo and Fubuki, Toshiyuki had used some of his power for him to go. Of course it was limited and he had had a time limit.

Currently it was lost in his mind, which had become like a maze. Even though night and day came time was nothing it just didn't exist. Judai didn't even know if it had been days, months or years that had gone by. Judai didn't grow old, nor did he mature but then again he never has quite matured even at his age. Also he didn't need to eat at all. Judai sat up, he then bended on of his knees up but his elbow there. "I wonder how everyone is doing," Judai said, as he watched the many animals just walk around. "I'm sure they are doing fine," Toshiyuki said. Judai could hear the voices of his friends as they talked to him. He heard all of his friends plan and their careers. Whenever he heard his friends talk, he would sit down, close his eyes and just listen to them. He listened as Asuka told him how she missed him, how she was doing good at the designer school she wanted to go to. Shou telling him how he was doing good at the photography academy he was going. Manjoume going to his computer classes. Of course Daichi was working with scientist at discovering knew stuff and inventing things. He also knew that Fubuki was a famous singer. Judai had not been surprised that Fubuki was a singer. Judai had smiled and said that it was like him to do that. He also learned that Fubuki had a dojo and was also teaching karate to kids. Judai had heard Fubuki's songs. Since Fubuki would always but it for him when he came over.

Judai got up and stretched. "Well back at it,"

"Don't give up hope," Toshiyuki said, as he jumped from the tree branch he had been sitting on and landed gracefully next to Judai. "I know," Judai replied as he choose another path. Toshiyuki look up at the sky. "Almost time," he said and followed Judai.

* * *

Although time was stopped in Judai's world. It was not the same on the real world. It had been three years. Judai's body grew into that of a 16 year old. His hair grew and his face looked a bit more mature. (A/n Like in the fourth season.) He was still beautiful, although he was a bit skinnier because he didn't get the amount of right food. His room was filled with a bunch of pictures, flowers and balloons. There was a wind chime that Ryo had bought Judai. It hanged by his window which was open to let the air in. The wind chime was very beautiful. It was made of blue crystal. Below the ring to hook it from a string was attached. From the string there was a triangle which where attached to hooks that spiraled outwards. Hanging from the hooks where beads in which stars where hanged from. Then the tubes hanged from the middle of the triangle. As well as the circle that made the wind chime sound when it hit the tubes. Then from the circle was a string which lead to the last star hanging. Of course Judai couldn't heard that sound because it was so distant and so soft. Takashiro, after a while had concluded that it was better if Judai was moved to his room. He had said that when Judai woke up from his coma that it would be good if he was surrounded by familiar things. Miho had agreed, and had moved Judai to his room. Of course he had a nurse to look after him. His pictures and, balloons and flowers where all moved to his room. As well as his wind chime. This time around nothing was attached to him, although there was a machine next to him just in case anything happened. Miho had drawn back the curtains to let the sunlight come in. She also had opened the balcony door so she could hand the wind chime. The wind blew at them and Miho had smiled and had looked at her son. She put the two pictures she liked the most next to her son. The one with Ryo and the other one that had the turquoise hair color. She had left leaving Judai sleeping as if no care in the world. Another year passed.

In that year Ryo didn't visit Judai since that year his course which would have taken him tow more years, finished it in a year. Since he was extremely busy he didn't know that Judai wasn't in the hospital. Takashiro had a agreed that Ryo was going to work along side him in his hospital. Takashiro planned for Ryo to inherent the hospital, he hadn't told him that though. Takashiro wanted first to see how much Ryo took his job. Since he knew Judai didn't want to be a doctor Takashiro had been needed of someone he could trust not only in work but also as a friend and colleague. Ryo was coming home almost at the beginning of January. Ryo had called Miho and told her that he was coming back from America. T was in America where he had gone to one of the most prestigious school that taught only in the medical field. Miho had planned to pick him up from the airport. But the plain had landed earlier than Ryo had told her so he took a cab to the hospital. Not long after that did the diver for the Yuki family arrived.

Obviously Ryo had been wanting to see Judai so he went straight to the hospital. Right now being at the age of 19. Which also made Judai 17.(A/N I think I miscalculated. Still let just leave it at that.)

He reached the hospital, he paid the cab driver and then went inside. There was no one at the reception desk, but since he was known it didn't matter. He went straight to Judai's room. When he reached there he stopped in front of the door. Something was wrong, he could feel it. His eyes grew big in realization. He couldn't hear the wind chime. He opened the door, he stood there in shock. The room was bare except for the bed, which was neatly made. He was about to turn around, when he saw Takashiro.

"Oh Ryo-kun, I thought Miho was going to pick you up," Takashiro said, calmly. "What happened to Judai? Don't tell me-"

Takashiro looked at him with a baffled expression. He then looked at what was Judai's room. It dawned on him, "Oh, no. Judai isn't dead we just moved him back home. It'd be nice when Judai awakes that he is in a familiar place."

Ryo let out a breath of relief. "I didn't know since I didn't come visit last year."

"We wanted it to be a surprise, that is why Miho wanted to pick you up. I guess your plane came earlier than we thought."

Ryo laughed lightly, "I'm sorry,"

"No it's not your fault. How about I take you to our house so you can see Judai."

"Yes, please," Ryo said, getting his luggage and following Takashiro.

When he got to the mansion, Miho was already there. "Oh, Ryo-kun, there you are. I guess your plane came earlier," Miho said, as she hugged Ryo. Ryo hugged back, "Yes, I should have waited."

"No it's alright." Miho smiled, "I'm sure your eager to see Judai. I'm sure you know where his room is. Don't worry just leave your luggage here." Ryo nodded as he walked up the stairs well more like ran.

Takashiro chuckled, "Young love," he said as he hugged his wife. Miho laughed and kissed him. "The heart wants what it wants."

"Yes your right," Takashiro said. Takashiro had also known that Ryo was in love with his son. Since Judai was always talking about Ryo he had assumed that it was also love. Takashiro led his wife to another room. Leaving Ryo to talk to Judai with as much privacy as he needed.

Ryo opened the door. He took in a deep breath and walked inside. He was surprised at how the room was. The bed was a four poster bed made of very good wood. It was red in color from the bed covers to the covers of the pillows to the curtains that fell from the post which where drawn back. At the end of the bed there was a bedroom small bench. Underneath it there was a drawer that slid out. The bench was nice with cushions on it. He looked from the bed to the opposite of the bed there was a fire place. In the fireplace on top of the mantel there where photos. Opposite of where Ryo was standing there was a terrace, the glass door was opened, letting in air and he smiled lightly when he heard the wind chime. The to right of the glass door there was a desk. It had a chair and the laptop on top was closed. Then his eyes stopped at Judai. He walked toward him, he went on his knees and then he got a hold of Judai's hand. He wasn't at all surprised to see that his angel was as breathtaking as ever. His face was as beautiful as ever, he saw that he had on a necklace. It wasn't his but it was the same one he had last time. He wanted to know who owned the other half of it. Since apparently it was very precious to Judai.

"Judai I'm back. I finally finished my study abroad. I'm finally a doctor. Your father told me that he is going to give me a job at his hospital."

Of course he didn't expect Judai to answer. He heard the wind chime ring. He got up leaned over and gave a kiss to Judai on his lips. He was about to turn and leave when he saw the picture on his nightstand. He smiled and left the room.

It was in the middle of the year. In the last few months Ryo became very popular. He was known as the next prodigy of course right after Takashiro. Today he was in his office looking at some papers when his phone rand.

"Yes," Ryo eyes widen at was he was told. "Of course let him in."

Not long after that did he heard a knock. "Come in," he said. He smiled as he saw who it was. "Fubuki long time no see." Ryo said as he got up and put a hand on Fubuki's back. "Yeah, so how's everything going?" Fubuki asked as he sat down the chair. Ryo sat on his chair. "Nothing much I"m just working here and so far so good. How about you? How's the famous singer doing?"

"I'm fine. Ah being a singer is nice and all but sometimes it's a bother. But look at you now your a famous doctor. Your the second best! You must be happy,"

"Yup. So what brings you here? I thought you where on a tour,"

"Well yeah, I'm here 'cause this is the next spot. Second of all I'm here for something else,"

"For something else? What do you mean by that?" Ryo said as he put his hands on top of the desk.

"I came here to keep my promise to Judai-kun,"

Ryo tensed. He had forgotten that Fubuki also made a promise with Judai. "Well as you can guess the first promise war the one for me to help you move on. Obviously I didn't need to do that since you where being helped by Judai-kun."

Ryo nodded, "Whenever I wanted to give up I would always think of Judai and that helped me move on."

Fubuki nodded, "My other promise was this," Fubuki took out a velvet box from the bag he had carried when he had come in. Ryo raised an eyebrow. He got it and then opened it. It was Judai's necklace.

"I thought that Miho-san had this," Ryo said, as he took out the necklace he had given to Judai on their day out. Fubuki shook his head, "No, he gave it to me on the day of the operation. He also told me to tell you the legend."

"Legend?" Fubuki told him about the legend, the one that Judai had heard the clerk say to him. "Why now?" Ryo asked, as he gripped the necklace. "Judai told me to wait until you had achieved your goal."

Ryo looked at the necklace with a disbelieving look. Fubuki stood up, "With that being said, I need to go before my manager starts to get all crazy looking for me," Ryo nodded. "Well then I'll see you. I'll see when I get to go visit Judai-kun,"

"Thanks," Ryo said,

"Anything for my _nakama"_

"Right back at ya," Ryo said. Fubuki waved and left. Ryo looked down at the necklace wings of the bird shown as well as the gem of the sword. He set it down and got back to his documents.

"Welcome back, Ryo-sama," Kanade said, She was a new maid that started working two months ago. It was a known fact that she had a little crush on Ryo. Ryo of course only thought of her as a friend.

"Hello Kanade where's Mikami-san?"

"She's checking on Judai-sama,"

"Miho-san? Is she here?"

"No she's at the company,"

"Alright then, I'll just go to Judai's room. I just came for a little while. I need to go to back to the hospital." Ryo walked up the stairs, he knew the place so well. Since of course Miho had insisted on Ryo living with them. She wouldn't take no for an answer and in the end Ryo stayed. He went inside the room where his precious angel was. "Mikami-san how are you," Ryo said. Mikami was dusting the fireplace when she heard Ryo come in. She looked at him and smiled, "I've been doing fine." the past years her hair had some gray streaks and her face became a bit wrinkled. Yet her eyes where young as ever. She then went to Judai and started to arrange the pillows and the sheets. "Well then I'll leave you be," Mikami said as she left. She knew that Ryo wanted to be alone with Judai.

"Thank you, Mikami-san," Ryo said as he brought a chair and sat down in front of the bed. He got one of Judai's hand. "Judai I got your necklace," he said as he took it out from his pocket. "To completely tell you the truth I thought Miho-san had it. I never thought that you'd give it to Fubuki," The wind chime sounded.

"Judai I wish you where back at my side," Ryo whispered as he gently kissed Judai. He then put his head next to Judai's hand. The necklace grasped in his hand and in Judai's as well. The sound of the wind chime lulled him to sleep.

* * *

Ryo opened his eyes. He was in the porch of the house, the same one in his conscious. He got up and walked towards the path that led to a view of the blue roses. When he got there he looked down and the valley was still filled with blue roses. He then felt something in his hand, he opened it and he was surprise to see the necklace. He closed his eyes as he brought the necklace to his lips. "I wish you where here with me Judai. Not only in here but also in the real world. For you too wake up. Si I can finally tell you I love you. So I can see you smile the smile that I fell in love with." When he finished he kissed the gem. When he opened his eyes he saw that there was a glow in the middle of the roses. He thought of how to get there. He closed his eyes and the next thing he knew he was in the roses. He looked up and he saw where the cliff was, where he was standing a few seconds ago.

He walked a bit more and he saw where the glow was. It was a flower, but not a rose, it was a purple iris. Words came to mind,

"_Hey, Ryo do you know the meaning of this flower," _

"_No"_

"_It's Happiness for those who believe," _

Ryo touched the flower, he gasped as the glow became more brighter. Instead of touching the flower it seemed he was touching an invisible barrier that was around the flower. The flower then started to levitate. "Please guide Judai back to me," he whispered. "Judai, come back everyone misses you especially me."

The flower then shot put in the air out of Ryo's view.

* * *

Outside the necklace glowed Ryo was still asleep so he didn't see it. The the orb came out from Ryo's head then went inside Judai's head. Ryo woke up at that moment, he looked at his watch. He needed to go. He got and quickly put on Judai's necklace along with the other one he had. He gave him a quick kiss on the lips and left. The door closing gently, the wind chime was the only sound that came from the room.

_**Nakama:**_ means friends but with a closer bond.

**Alright then people that was the chapter of Love is a Cure. I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that the next chapter is the last chapter of Love is a Cure. The good news is that there is going to be a sequel to it!! Tell me if you guys want the sequel. So I can start to type it!! As always here the next and last name of the chapter of Love is a Cure:**

"**Love is a Cure" **


	9. Love is a Cure

**Alright then people here is the last chapter of Love is A Cure. I'm sorry for not updating as frequently as possible. I want to thanks all of my readers that have stuck with me until the end and put up with my procrastination. Please enjoy it. Warnings: Mpreg if you don't like it then please don't read it. This is dedicated to all of you guys. **

**Chapter 9: Love is a Cure**

* * *

Judai sat on a tree branch, he was just leaning he had his eyes closed enjoying the breeze that was going on.

"So no luck today Judai?" Toshiyuki said, as he sat underneath a branch.

"Nope, I'm trying to but now I'm just annoyed and tired, so I'll just rest." Judai replied as he opened his eyes and looked down at Toshiyuki.

"Don't worry, soon you'll soon be lucky," Toshiyuki said quietly. Judai was about to ask what he meant but then he heard Ryo's voice. Judai smiled and he leaned back against the tree, one fit on the branch the other one dangling. He closed his eyes and listened as Ryo talked. He heard as Ryo talked about his work and then he talked about Fubuki. At this Judai opened his eyes. "Fubuki-san already gave him the necklace," Judai said, "He kept his promise," Then he heard Ryo's voice was faint._ Ryo must be whispering_ _something_, Judai thought. Then everything went silent. "I wonder if he fell asleep." Judai said. "I bet he's tired from his work," Toshiyuki said.

"Judai nodded "That must be it since Ryo likes to work a lot in the hospital." Toshiyuki smiled at Judai. Judai was about to jump of the tree when he heard a chime.

"What's that sound?" Judai said,

Toshiyuki smiled, "Well Judai it was nice to be here with you. I hope we get to see each other again."

"Toshiyuki? Where are you going?"

"I'm just going to disappear for a while. I can't accompany you anymore. You have to finish this journey on your own." Toshiyuki said and with that he disappeared. Judai was bout to shout when he heard the sound again. "Is that a bell?" Judai said, but then he heard it again. "No it's much lighter. It must be a chime." All of a sudden he saw an orb of light come towards him. It stopped in front of him, making the animals scatter away. He grabbed it but it still floated in his hand. It was like there was a shield around it. The light then dimmed and he could see inside with out hurting his eyes. It was a flower. A purple iris. "An iris?" he said. The chiming stopped and in it's place he heard a voice. A voice he knew so well. "Judai come back everyone misses you."

"Ryo," Judai said. The orb in his hands flew off. The chimes also started again like it was saying follow me. Judai jumped out of the tree and ran after it the light and tune leading his way. The orb flew through a path. It lead Judai through a tunnel made of rock.. When he got to the other side he smiled. "I finally found it," he said. It was his cabin. It was only a first floor cabin. It was made of wood. There was a porch. The cabin was next to a pond. Water lilies where around the water as well as lotus. There where many colors for the water lilies. The orb was floating in between the front of the cabin and the pond. Judai went running towards it when he got there the orb disappeared. Only the iris was left the iris slowly lowered to the ground. It then planted itself in the ground. Judai smiled he looked towards the cabin. "Go it's time for you to go," he heard Toshiyuki say, he turned around and faced Toshiyuki. "But you'll be lonely,"

Toshiyuki smiled. "Don't worry about me. Whenever you want to visit you can. Just fall asleep and you'll know the rest. Beside you have been here a long time. I have enjoyed your company. I will always remember our time together." Toshiyuki put a hand on Judai's cheek, "Beside your friends, family not to mention your loved one are waiting for you," Judai smiled and he nodded. He backed away Toshiyuki's hand left Judai's cheek as he turned around to go inside the cabin. When the door closed Toshiyuki smiled and then look up at the sky. "Finally everything is back to normal. Judai be happy live long." Toshiyuki sat on the porch's stair.

* * *

Fubuki was already going back to his hotel. He was leaving tomorrow and he needed to pack everything again. He suddenly stopped, something in him told him to go visit Judai. Fubuki looked around making sure nobody recognized him. He had on dark glasses and he had a black fisher hat. He quickly got into his car. He told his driver the address for Judai's house. Once he got there he was greeted by Ichigaki at the door.(A/N I realized that I didn't put Ichigaki in the last chapter.) "Fubuki-kun, how are you?" Ichigaki said as he let him in the house. Fubuki smiled as he took off his hat and glasses. "How is the school doing?"

"It's good but I miss you guys. Ah how times flies by," Ichigaki said, as they both moved to the living room. "When did you get here?" Ichigaki said as he sat down opposite from Fubuki. A table divided them. A maid came and asked them what they wanted. Fubuki asked for a glass of soda while Ichigaki asked for a cup of tea. While they waited, Fubuki said, "I got here a yesterday. Visiting Judai-kun?" Ichigaki smiled . "Yes, it is a rare moment when I get to visit him. Only on the Sunday can I visit him. I was just about to go." Ichigaki said, "But for some reason unknown to me I had to stay." The maid came with their drinks. "Yes I know what you mean," Fubuki said, as he got the glass of soda and drank. "I'm going to go up now." Fubuki said, as he set his glass down and got up. Ichigaki smiled and nodded. "I'll be here and wait," Fubuki went up the stairs and into Judai room. When he got there he smiled at how Judai was in the bed, as if he was sleeping. His hands where on top of his stomach. Fubuki heard the chiming of the wind chime and how the door to the balcony was open. Fubuki looked at Judai and he said, "I guess Ryo came." Judai had the necklace aside from the half heart and wing one that he always wore. Fubuki was about to sit and talk when he saw something that had him frozen in place. Judai's left hand twitch and then fell on his side. Fubuki then looked at Judai's face, he held his breath as he saw Judai's eyes twitch.

Slowly Judai opened his eyes. He saw a familiar ceiling. He blinked his eyes a few times before he turned his head to the side. His eyes started to water "Fubuki, I've missed you." he whispered Fubuki quickly got the glass pitcher full of water and poured water on a glass. Fubuki put an hand on Judai's head and lifted it as he brought the glass to his lips. Judai drank greedily, "Thank you," He said, his voice still a whisper.

"Judai-kun, you're awake," Fubuki said as he sat the empty glass on the table. Judai slowly sat up, Fubuki arranging the pillows so that he was leaning against them. "I'm glad to be back," Judai said

"This is great!" Fubuki shouted, Fubuki ran to the door, "Ichigaki-sensei! Come here it's Judai-kun!" as he yelled out. Ichigaki hearing the yells ran to Judai's room. "Fubuki-kun what happened to Ju-kun?" Ichigaki said as he saw Fubuki by the door. "See for yourself," Fubuki said as he pointed at Judai. "What-" Ichigaki froze as he saw Judai sitting up in bed. "Ichinii-san," Judai said and smiled. Ichigaki smiled and ran to Judai, "Ju-kun," Ichigaki said as tears ran down his face. "I'm so happy you finally awoke," Judai hugged him back, "Yes me too,"

"How are you feeling?" Ichigaki asked as he looked at Judai's face. Judai sighed, "I feel tired," Fubuki nodded, "It's gonna take a while before you start being active again." Judai nodded, "Where is everyone else?"

"Both your mom and dad are working." Ichigaki said

"What about Ryo?" Judai said. His voice was getting better but it still sounded soft.

"He is also at work." Fubuki said, "In fact I just came from there,"

"What about if we give everyone a surprise?" Judai said. Fubuki and Ichigaki nodded. It would be a surprise indeed. When Mikami saw Judai, she also burst into tears and hugged Judai. Judai had to tell her to let go because his air supply was being cut off. Ryo helped Judai get into the bathtub. Judai had to be carried because his legs wouldn't work for a while. When Judai was done with his bath. Ichigaki helping him take a bath since his arms where still weak. He also helped him dress. Judai wore black jeans and a red shirt. Both necklaces where worn. Fubuki opened his cell phone and called Ryo.

"_Hello" _Ryo answered.

"Ryo! You need to get here ASAP! It has to do with Judai-kun," Fubuki said.

"_What happened to Judai?" _ Ryo his voice filled with panic.

"Just get here! Hurry!" Fubuki said as he flipped closed his phone. Fubuki made V with his fingers. Ichigaki also nodded. He had called Miho and Takashiro as well. Judai was in the living room on one of the sofas. He chuckled at how his parents and his love would react.

Ryo was already thinking the most worse case scenario in his mind as he drove to the house. When he got there he was surprise to see Miho and Takashiro. "Miho-san, Takashiro-san, Did you also get a call."

"Yes we got a call from Ichigaki saying we needed to come home because something had happened to Judai." Takashiro said. "Come on hurry! My baby might be dying!" Miho said. The trio went inside the house. Ichigaki and Fubuki met them at the front entrance.

"What happened to Judai?" Ryo and Takashiro both said.

"Is my baby okay?" Miho said

"Everyone calm down," Ichigaki said, "Judai is fine,"

Everyone let out a sigh of relieve.

"Than why did you tell us to hurry?" Ryo asked. Ichigaki and Fubuki grinned at each other. "We have a surprise for you guys." Fubuki said,

"Go to the living room" Ichigaki said. Ryo Takashiro and Miho looked at each other. They did as told. When they got to the living room they stood still.

"Mom, Dad, Ryo," Judai said as he stood up, leaning against the sofa, "I'm awake,"

Miho and Takashiro ran to their son. Miho crying and kissing her son while Takashiro just hugged him. Ryo was the one that was petrified, he didn't know what to do. He had dreamed of this happening but now he didn't know what to do. Fubuki gently pushed him Ryo looked at him. Fubuki grinned at him. Judai looked at Ryo and he smiled. Miho and Takashiro let him go. The rest of them left them alone they knew they needed to be alone.

"Ryo it's so good to see you." Judai said softly. Ryo shuddered at that, it had been a long time since he had heard that voice. "Congratulation on becoming a doctor," Judai said.

"How did you know?" Ryo finally talked.

"I heard everything that was said to me, I've heard when Fubuki sang to me his song he was working one. Shou and how he was doing with his photography. Asuka and her designer school. Manjoume and his computer classes. As well as Daichi with his experiments. I know Ryo." Judai said, as he walked slowly to Ryo. His legs where still numb from not being used, Judai was about to fall when Ryo caught him. Judai looked up at Judai and he smiled, "I missed you the most Ryo." Judai whispered. Ryo looked at Judai's eyes. He saw that he was tired but he also saw how Judai was happy and the shine on them. "I miss you too," Ryo said as he hugged Judai. Judai wrapped his arms around Ryo's waist.

"I love you Ryo," Judai said, as he looked up at Ryo. Ryo smiled, "I love you too,"

Ryo dipped down and slowly kissed Judai's lips. At first it was just a chaste kiss. Then it turned more passionate. Ryo licked Judai's bottom lip asking for permission to enter. Judai gladly let him as soon as Judai opened his mouth Ryo's tongue darted in. Ryo licked ever part of Judai's moist cavern . Judai tangled his arms around Ryo's neck and his hands tangled in Ryo's dark blue hair. Ryo's arms went from Judai shoulder to his waist and he wrapped them around him bringing Judai as close as possible. Judai moaned as he felt Ryo's tongue in his. A battle of dominance started Ryo won. They parted when the need for oxygen became great. Judai and Ryo where gasping their lips close to one another but not touching. "I guess you wished for me to come back," Judai said.

"Yes, I wanted you to come back to me so I could finally tell you how much I love you and mean to me." Ryo said. Judai smiled "I love you too, you are my most precious person that there is. You are my first in my heart," Judai said. Ryo chuckled while Judai laughed. The rest of the family came in. They had a celebration for Judai's recovery. Judai said good bye to Ichigaki and Fubuki who had to go. When it was night he said good night to his parents. Ryo carried him to his room

"Ryo, take me to the balcony, I haven't seen the real sky in a long time," Judai said. Ryo nodded when they reached the balcony Ryo let Judai's legs down. Judai leaned against him. The stars where bright and the moon was full. "It's so beautiful," Judai said . "You look more beautiful," Ryo said. Judai blushed "Thanks." Judai said. "I'm so glad that I fell in love with you," Judai said.

"And why is that?"

Judai looked at him, "Because you where there for me. You never gave up on me. If it weren't for you I might have never woken up." Judai said softly. Ryo smiled at him. "You are my angel that is why I love you. I love the way you smile and how no matter what you always keep your head held up high . You never change for anyone. That is why I love you."

Judai laughed softly he went up to Ryo and he kissed him. "Where gonna be happy," Judai said, "I will always love you no matter what. You will always have my heart."

Ryo grinned at him. "I know and I'm not planning on giving back to you at all. You will always be with me."

"As they say, love is a cure." Judai said. They kissed one more time before they went back to the room. Finally the two of them where with one another. They finally had a chance to be happy and they where going to make it the most of it.

***~ *~ **_**Years Later**__ *~*~_

_The years went by and Judai finally was back to normal. The very few months when he got out of his coma where hard. He needed to walk again and went to therapy for it. In a few months he was walking fine again. He also ate better after a few weeks. At first he ate little but as the days went he ate more and more. In half a year he was back to his normal hyper self. His skin was a normal color and he wasn't skinny any more. He was at a normal healthy weight. He got through it all and with the help of Ryo, his family and his friends._

Ryo was at his desk in the hospital. Takashiro had finally given the hospital to Ryo. While Judai took over his grandfather's Academy. Ichigaki helped him a lot when it came to the school. Ryo closed the file he was reading. He then got up and put it on the cabinets. He took a seat and looked at his computer . He started to read a report file on a patient in the hospital as well as the appointments he had for tomorrow.. He looked at the clock and he smiled. He saved the file and closed it. As soon as he did the door to his office opened. "Daddy!" a little kid yelled as he came running. Ryo laughed as he got up and crouched down his arms open. The two year old boy jumped into them. Ryo lifted him up, "How 's my boy?" Ryo said. "I'm fine daddy, I just came from school."

"Really? Was it fun," the little boy nodded. "I drew a picture of animal I dreamed about,"

"Oh? When do I get to see it,"

"When mommy gets here," the little boy answered.

"Where is mommy?" Ryo asked his son. His son was a combination of himself and Judai. The boy had Ryo's hair while he had Judai's eyes. He also inherited both his parents personality.

"Satoshi, don't run like that," Judai said as he came in out of breath. Judai was expecting another one and he couldn't run. "Satoshi you know your not suppose to run and leave mommy alone," Ryo chided his son gently. Satoshi pouted, "I'm sorry,"

Judai laughed, "It's okay honey." Ryo went to Judai and kissed him. Judai sat down on the sofa in the office. Ryo smiled, he never though of having his own children with Judai. He looked from Judai to Satoshi and then to their unborn child. Yes happiness to happen to those who believe. After all Love is a Cure.

**

* * *

People that was the last chapter of Love is a Cure. How was it? Tell me. As you can see Judai got ****pregnant with Ryo's children. How did that happen any guessed? Well if you guys want to know then you are gonna have to read the sequel of Love is A Cure. The name of it is going to be **

**Love is Eternal**

**So people do you guys want me to post it up? I have already stared it it. Well until I started to type it here is a little summary about it. **

**Judai and Ryo are living happily now that they live alone. They are now married, but then one day changes everything. Judai starts to get sick again. He vomits, he doesn't eat and he some fainting spells as well as feeling weak . Ryo is worried can this be the ****Pledias**** again?** **Or is it something else? This is only the begging as someone very important to Judai come to visit as well as a college that Ryo is good friends with when he went to study over seas. A friend of Ryo who wants him and would stop at nothing to get what he wants. Including killing Judai. Will Judai and Ryo make it through this ordeal? Or it is over between them? **

**So there it is. Interesting right? Well until then take care. **


End file.
